Just a musical dream
by babar-inHogwards
Summary: Des One Shots en pagaille sur fond de musique! Bcp de DMHG en cours but not only!
1. Mon fils ma bataille

**Just a musical dream, par BabarinHogwards**

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent bel et bien à Jika Rowling et une partie du texte à Daniel Balavoine.

Merci à tous les deux pour leurs œuvres magnifiques.

Blabla de l'auteur : Bon bah me voilà devant une falaise, je me lance dans cette fic mais je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, alors pour m'aider à trouver une réponse, il y a un petit bouton go en bas à gauche de votre écran. Merci !!!

Un petit coucou à Luwelin et Zeeve Lélula et Eclair Ail(é) et à tous ceux que j'aime.

**Chapitre 1 : Mon fils, ma bataille.**

8 heures du soir au Manoir Malefoy.

Mais l'heure importe peu : l'ambiance qui y régnait pouvait correspondre à tout moment d'une quelconque journée depuis cette journée-là.

Cette journée qui avait été le pivot de leur vie, qui avait tout chamboulé dans la paisible et terrible existence de Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy.

La pire journée qui la famille n'a jamais passée et ne passera plus jamais en famille.

La plus noble et respectée famille de sorciers se dissout : Narcissa a intenté une procédure de divorce.

Narcissa avait longuement réfléchi à son acte et ses conséquences : de nombreux facteurs venaient s'ajouter à la liste du 'Pour le divorce' en plus de cette maudite journée : la quasi-permanente absence de Lucius, leur incessables disputes depuis quelques temps, l'omniprésence de la magie des ténèbres dans leur vie, son amour qui s'envolait un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette vie qui lui dictait sa conduite dans l'ombre de son mari elle voulait changer d'air, redevenir la femme libre qu'elle était avant de rencontrer Lucius. Elle voulait franchir les barrières que sa vie actuelle lui imposait.

Ce fut une terrible épreuve que s'annoncer à Lucius ce qu'elle avait décidé. Il n'en résulta qu'une autre dispute plus longue et plus violente que d'habitude.

Plus cruelle aussi.

Les injures, les reproches, les arguments, plus sanglants et plus cinglants que jamais, fusaient à travers la maison tels des sorts lors d'un duel de sorciers. La colère et la haine qu'ils véhiculaient étaient comparables à l'intensité de leur amour des premiers jours : il était fort, magique, puissant et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Pourtant..

Pour se remettre les idées en place, Lucius était parti après que la dispute s'était calmée. Pendant plusieurs jours personnes ne sut où il était, comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait.

Et maintenant, 3 jours après sa fuite, il se retrouvait en face de la grille du Manoir, contemplant sa maison qui semblait si calme, si paisible et qu'il quitterait peut-être bientôt.

Il resta un long moment, debout sur le trottoir d'en face, sale, fatigué, mais toujours digne. Il revoyait les meilleurs moments de sa vie dans le Manoir avec Narcissa, l'amour de sa vie et puis bientôt Drago. Il les revoyait lors de réceptions, lors de vacances tranquilles tous les trois dans leur immense jardin, il se rappelait tous les moments de bonheur, de joie, et ne comprenait pas comment le situation ait pu en arriver là où ils en sont. Ah oui c'est vrai, tout à commencé à partir de cette journée.

Il se décida enfin à traverser la rue et pénétrer dans sa propriété. La maison semblait déserte mais il savait qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir transplaner directement dans sa salle de bains mais ce n'était pas possible : il avait doté le Manoir d'un sort semblable à celui de Poudlard, qui empêchait les gens de transplaner à l'intérieur.

Il se débrouilla donc pour se rendre sans se faire voir jusque dans la salle d'eau et se fit couler un bon bain. Il savait que Narcissa entendrait l'eau couler mais tant pis, il la verra après. 

Se prélassant dans une eau bouillante et moussante, ses réflexions reprirent. Il pensa surtout à sa femme, à Narcissa qu'il aime de tout son cœur. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer une autre femme, après avoir aimé Narcissa.

Un grand vide se formait dans son cœur quand elle était loin de lui, il semblait se briser de milles morceaux quand elle n'était pas là. Narcissa était tout et il donnerait tout pour elle : sa vie, son œuvre, sa fortune, tout, absolument tout pour pouvoir la récupérer.

Elle lui avait apporté tellement de choses : elle était son ange à lui, son petit oiseau qui le guidait à travers les pièges de la vie et lui rendait ses jours meilleurs.

Puis il tourna dans tous les sens ce qui se passait dans son couple en ce moment il ne pouvait y croire et ne parvient qu'à une solution : rien ne pouvait faire empirer les choses.

Il faut croire qu'il se trompait. Les choses ont empirer lorsque tout frais il descendit dans le salon où se trouvait sa femme. Elle l'entendit entrer et releva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant mais Lucius eut le temps d'y lire dans ses magnifiques yeux gris tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté et qui s'éloignait peu à peu, mais aussi de la peur, de la colère, de l'inquiétude.

Il connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait déjà vu. Oui, c'est vrai, c'était le regard qu'elle lui portait quand il rentrait tard du Ministère et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait : un regard dure de reproche et d'inquiétude mais rempli d'amour.

Elle esquissa un geste et commença à se lever en disant d'un ton qui se voulait dur mais qui était aussi doux

« Lucius, 

-Drago est ici ? l'interrompit-il en s'avançant vers le fauteuil où elle se tenait.

-Oui, il est dans sa chambre.

-Merci, Narcissa. Lucius se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit la douce voix de Narcissa :

-Lucius attends. Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute Narcissa, my dear, lui répondit-il en se ravisant et s'asseyant sur le divan à côté du fauteuil de sa femme.

-Je voulais savoir si tu allait bien. Lucius acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Drago s'est beaucoup inquiété et moi aussi. Mais si tu vas bien, c'est le principal.

-Que veux-tu me dire, Narcissa ? Tu ne voulais pas seulement prendre de mes nouvelles, je le sais, je te connais.

Lucius plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme.

-Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je demande la garde de Drago. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive avec toi, j'ai peur de tes influences sur lui et je ne peux pas m'en séparer.

-Moi non plus. Je suis désolé.

Il n'en revenait pas. La situation venait d'empirer on ne peux plus.

Drago, Drago. Le seul lien qui les unissait encore. Elle venait de le rompre.

Après l'amour pour sa femme, Drago est la chose qui comptait le plus pour lui, et pour elle aussi. C'était la seule chose qu'il aurait refusé de donner pour retrouver sa femme et son affection.

Drago, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa joie de vivre. Il n'en avait que faire de le soumettre à Voldemort, qu'il devienne un loyal Mangemort, il voulait juste son fils près de lui.

La voix de Narcissa le tira de sa torpeur.

-Lucius, il faut penser à lui, à son avenir, tout simplement à lui.

-Que veux-tu dire Narcissa ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que Drago suive tes traces, qu'il suive les traces de mes parents, qu'il devienne un gentil toutou de ton maître.

-Et tu crois que c'est ce que je veux pour lui. Tu crois que je souhaite qu'il rejoigne absolument nos rangs.

-J'ai tout simplement peur que tu ne lui laisses pas le choix.

Lucius ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de bercer sa femme du regard avant de lui lui répondre :

-Je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour mon fils. Et le meilleur n'est pas forcément avec les Mangemorts. Le meilleur pour lui ça sera ce qu'il voudra, ce qu'il choisira.

-Tu me surprends Lucius Malefoy. Mais je ne crois plus en ta bonne foi. Qui me dit que tu respecteras ce que tu viens de dire.

Narcissa se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

-Tu ne me connais donc pas Narcissa ? Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, tu ne sais pas que je tiens toujours parole.

-Lucius tient toujours parole mais le mangemort qui sommeille en toi ?

-Mon fils, c'est toute ma vie, c'est tout mon cœur qu'il partage avec toi, Narcissa. Je t'aime. Et je l'aime comme je t'aime. J'ai besoin de lui près de moi.

Elle était surprise par l'effusion de tant de sentiments Lucius avait toujours été pas très expansif sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas du style de Lucius et ses paroles l'étonnaient mais la rassuraient quelque peu.

-Lucius, je ne demande qu'à te croire mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ce point. Drago viendra vivre avec moi.

-C'est toi qui disais que tu voulais qu'il ait le choix. Mais là tu ne le lui laisses pas. Il peut décider. C'est sa vie qui est en jeu, pas la nôtre.

-J'aimerai pouvoir laisser cette décision entre ses mains mais j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise pour son futur.

-Et qui te dit qu'aller vivre avec toi, ce n'est pas une grosse bêtise ?

Lucius avait toujours le dernier mot, elle se sentait déstabilisée. Elle voyait des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper des yeux bleus de Lucius et savait pertinemment qu'il en était de même pour elle. Mais Lucius Malefoy ne pleurait jamais devant quelqu'un, même si il s'agissait de la femme de sa vie.

-Lucius reprend toi. Et puis, il n'y a que les vacances scolaires qui sont en jeu. Le reste du temps il est à Poudlard.

-Peut-être. Mais je veux que tu saches que je me battrais pour lui.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Narcissa savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le retenir. Elle le laissa donc monter dans sa chambre où il s'y enferma.

Elle était étonnée : le ton était resté bizarrement calme mais l'air était lourd d'émotion. Ils étaient tous les deux aux bords des larmes. Non pas au bord : ils étaient maintenant en larmes tous les deux.

Dans sa chambre, Lucius s'attabla à son bureau, fit apparaître une magnifique plume d'oie bleue, un parchemin et une bouteille d'encre.

Son cœur était plein de larmes, plein d'amour qu'il ne pouvait les garder pour lui. Il devait écrire, se confier ne serait-ce qu'à un bout de papier.

Et il écrivit, déchirant les premiers parchemins, jetant ceux qui suivirent, noircissant des pages et des pages. Il écrivit.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, allait faire, devenir...

Le lendemain matin, Narcissa trouva sur le guéridon du salon, une enveloppe qui lui était adressée. Elle avait reconnue l'écriture de Lucius. Elle l'ouvrit en tremblant, craignant ce qu'elle allait lire.

A la fin de sa lecture, elle lâcha la feuille sans tenter de la rattraper et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

Sur la lettre on pouvait lire :

Narcissa, my dear

Ça fait longtemps que t'es partie  
Maintenant  
Je t'écoute démonter ma vie  
En pleurant  
Si j'avais su qu'un matin  
Je serai là, sali, jugé, sur un banc  
Par l'ombre d'un corps  
Que j'ai serré si souvent  
Pour un enfant  
  
Tu leur dis que mon métier  
C'est du vent  
Qu'on ne sait pas ce que je serai  
Dans un an  
S'ils savaient que pour toi  
Avant de tous les mangemorts j'étais le plus grand  
Et que c'est pour ça  
Que tu voulais un enfant  
Devenu grand  
  
Les juges et les lois  
Ça m'fait pas peur  
C'est mon fils ma bataille  
Fallait pas qu'tu t'en ailles  
  
Je vais tout casser  
Si vous touchez  
Au fruit de mes entrailles  
Fallait pas qu'tu t'en ailles  
  
Bien sûr c'est toi qui l'as port  
Et pourtant  
C'est moi qui lui construis sa vie lentement  
Tout ce qu'tu peux dire sur moi  
N'est rien à côté du sourire qu'il me tend  
L'absence a ses torts  
Que rien ne défend  
C'est mon enfant  
  
Les juges et les lois  
Ça m'fait pas peur  
C'est mon fils ma bataille  
Fallait pas qu'tu t'en ailles  
  
Je vais tout casser  
Si vous touchez  
Au fruit de mes entrailles  
Fallait pas qu'tu t'en aille

Je me battrai pour lui, sans peur, sans haine mais avec courage, avec amour.

Qui n'a pas d'enfant, n'a pas de lumière dans les yeux.

Je ne suis rien sans lui, je suis juste un misérable homme qui n'attend plus rien de la vie.

Le seul mauvais choix est l'absence de choix, ne l'oublie pas Narcissa.

Je t'aime comme je l'aime.

Je vous aime.

Lucius.

Quelques jours plus tard, le divorce fut prononcé mais Drago n'était pas encore fixé sur son sort.

Voilà le chapitre 1 est fini. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Moi j'aime bien l'idée du divorce chez les Malefoy, je sais pas pourquoi !!!!

Bon bah une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer ça me ferait plaisir !!!

Pour ceux qui avaient lu les 4 saisons, ce chapitre n'est pas nouveau.

Bisous à tous

Babar.


	2. C'est pas juste

**Just**** a musical dream, par BabarinHogwards**

Disclaimer : Rien, rien à moi. TOUT à JK Rowling et pour ce chapitre Kyo.

Petite mise au point : cette fic sera pour l'essentiel des chapitres uniques mais à l'exception des 3 premiers chapitres qui relatent une courte histoire chez les Malfoy.

**Chapitre 2 : C'est pas juste.**

Draco, allongé sur son grand lit, lâcha son livre pour se boucher les oreilles.

Non c'est pas vrai, encore une fois, mais ils ne vont donc jamais s'arrêter ?

Les disputes de ses parents l'énervaient, le mettaient hors de lui, le poussaient à bout. Il tendit la main pour pousser le volume de la musique à fond.

Ils les entendaient déjà moins, une bonne chose.

Depuis le début des vacances, il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans que les cris et les injures jaillissent de leur bouches.

Au début il était resté pétrifié, mortifié à l'idée que ses parents prononcent le mot fatidique et tant redouté. DIVORCE.

Mais depuis, elles l'énervaient au plus haut point et il faisait comme si il s'en fichait, montant dans sa chambre à chaque fois qu'elles éclataient devant lui.

Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence comme il avait l'habitude d'en fabriquer.

A Poudlard, il n'était que masques. Il n'était pas vrai, Il n'était pas lui. C'est vrai que le Draco qu'il avait fabriqué de toute pièce, copié sur son père, ne lui déplaisait pas mais parfois il aurait aimé se montrer sous son vrai jour, surtout quand il parlait, ... injuriait Ginny Weasley. Ginny..

Les disputes de ses parents lui rappelaient que les sentiments n'étaient pas forcément une bonne chose et la rouquine sortait aussi vite qu'elle était entrée de ses pensées.

Ses pensées. Il les avait tournées, retournées, pesées sous toutes les coutures possibles et inimaginables. Il n'avait que ça à faire puisque parler avec ses parents était devenu une torture. En ce moment même il essayait de trouver un moyen de rendre ses vacances un rien agréable. Mais pas question de voir Crabbe et Goyle, il les voyait assez pendant l'année scolaire.

Il avait demandé un peu de piment pour les vacances et il était loin d'imaginer que ce souhait lui amènerait des disputes piquantes et incessantes.

Il reprit son livre et se plongea dedans. Vraiment passionnant. Il adorait les romans de capes et d'épées où la magie jouait un rôle différent de celle qu'il utilisait. Même si la quête du héros ressemblait étrangement à celle de Potter (je ne penserais pas au survivant balafré), c'est à dire sauver le monde du Mal en personne, il n'y avait aucune trace de baguette magique mais, au contraire, il s'agissait d'une magie intérieure que les sentiments contrôlaient. Mais il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait un certain attrait pour la mission du gros méchant qui entreprend de régner sur le monde. Un peu comme le maître de son père et qui serait le sien. Peut-être. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette question. Et pour l'instant il n'avait pas encore trouver de réponse, mais il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait juste rentrer dans son histoire.

Au fil de sa lecture, il établissait un lien de plus en plus fort entre ce qui se passait dans son monde sorcier et dans les contrées de son histoire. Etrange similitude. VLAM. Mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Il avait pourtant identifié Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier de 1er Ordre, le héros qui doit sauver le monde, toute la troupe des gentils, Vous-savez-qui, le méchant bien cruel qui n'hésite pas à tuer, tous ses sbires, même les traîtres, mais personne qui ne savait où aller ? Du côté des bons ou du côté des méchants ?

VLAM ? Il avait bien entendu la porte claquer. Les cris s'étaient tus. C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait dans un monde plus calme ! Il y en avait donc un qui était sorti. Son père ? Sa mère ?

Il baissa le volume et tendit l'oreille. Rien. Il n'entendait rien. Bizarre.

Il se résolut à appeler..

- Sliffy ! , un de leurs elfes de maison.

- Oui, jeune maître, lui répondit tout de suite une petite voix couinarde.

- Qui est sorti ?

- Le vent a fait claqué la porte, jeune maître.

- Ne mens pas ou tu seras sévèrement punis. Qui est sorti en claquant la porte ?

- Vo..votre père, notre cher maître, lui répondit en tremblant Sliffy, se préparant à se frapper.

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Ne te punis pas, mais attention la prochaine fois, termina Draco d'un ton dur.

Il ne fallait pas se montrer gentil avec les elfes de maison, ils risquaient de le prendre pour de l'irrespect.

Sans le montrer, il avait été reconnaissant à Potter d'avoir libéré Dobby à la fin de leur deuxième année. Le voir dans son état, c'était l'elfe le plus mutilé qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le faisait souffrir. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Dobby, il l'appréciait pour son bon travail mais son père s'acharnait dessus avec une extrême violence.

Donc c'était Lucius qui était sorti. Sa mère était toujours là. Il voulait lui parler. Il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur et la douceur de ses cheveux dans son cou.

Il la trouva donc étendue sous la véranda profitant de la caresse des derniers rayons de soleil. Il s'approcha sans bruit.

- Draco, c'est toi, mon chéri ?

- Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? Père est parti ?

- Oui. J'ai peut-être exagérée tout à l'heure et il est sorti comme une furie. J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas avant un bon bout de temps.

- Il s'en sortira où qu'il aille. Il ne s'appelle pas Lucius Malfoy pour rien.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Viens par là.

Ils se tinrent enlacés comme quand il était petit et qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Sa mère avait une façon bien à elle de le tenir pour le réconforter. Et c'était une position qu'il aimait beaucoup, se tenir tout contre elle lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Il était très inquiet. Pourquoi son père ne revenait-il pas ? Sa présence comptait beaucoup pour lui, autant que celle de sa mère.

Voilà trois jours que la porte avait claqué.

Elle ne s'était plus jamais ouverte pour laisser apparaître Lucius.

Il y a de l'eau qui coule. Pourtant Maman lit au salon et je ne l'ai pas entendue monter. Serait ce Lui ? Comme il serait heureux.

Mais il ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus. Il devait avoir besoin d'être seul avant de voir Narcissa.

Il resta donc dans sa chambre, essayant tant bien que mal de rédiger ses 4 parchemins de devoirs de vacances que Rogue leur avait donné à faire.

Qui pourrait bien se concentrer sur les vertus et les dangers des potions à base de végétaux rares ? A part la Miss Je-sais-Tout de Gryffondor, il ne voyait pas .

Tiens l'eau s'écoule dans les canalisations. Le bruit de cascade fut suivi par celui de pas feutrés qui descendaient les escaliers du Manoir. C'était bien son père.

Il reprit la lecture d'un livre qui était susceptible de l'aider, il l'avait déniché dans la bibliothèque familiale, couvert de poussière. Pas lu souvent.

_La rareté des plantes font que leurs effets ne sont pas clairement établis._

« Draco »

Tiens on parle de moi en bas. _Pourtant certains sorciers, comme le célèbre botaniste R. Ditclaw _

« Je ne peux pas m'en séparer » « Moi non plus, je suis désol »

_vertus__ médicinales ou mortelles selon la position lunaire   _« Laisse pas le choix »

Il ne voudrait pour rien au monde être en ce moment le fils de Lucius et Narcissa, mais ce qui est fait et ce qui se passe ne peuvent être modifiés.

« Draco viendra vivre avec moi » prononça la voix de sa mère.

Il n'écouta plus, ne lit plus, n'écrivit plus. Il se coupa du monde qui l'entourait et se jeta sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son gros oreiller moelleux.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent de ça juste aujourd'hui, le jour où son père était enfin revenu, le seul jour où... Non, il n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus exister il ne voulait être qu'une infime poussière perdue dans l'univers, inexistante pour le reste du monde. Mais est-ce que ce monde est sérieux ?

Ce n'est pas juste.

Trop d'émotions, de sentiments jamais éprouvés surgirent dans son cœur fragile, jaillissant sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Un éclair de haine et d'incompréhension s'écrasa sur une terre pleine d'amour et de joie. Il ne pouvait abdiquer face à la vague des émotions. Il ne pouvait garder tout ce que son cœur emprisonnait. Tout voulait sortir, se libérer enfin. Il ne savait pas comment. Il ne s'était jamais confié à personne avant.

Soudain elle lui parut comme évidente. Il prit entre ses doigts tremblants à cause des sanglots qui secouaient son corps, la plume d'oie qui traînait sur son bureau au milieu des parchemins sur les potions végétales et son cœur se mit à saigner sur un bout de papier.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Parfois il s'arrêtait, conscient de faire n'importe quoi, mais sa raison lui dictait toujours de continuer. Alors il continuait.

Seul un autre sentiment fort pouvait répondre à tous ceux qui avaient fait irruption dans sa vie.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour personne ce qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à Ginny Weasley. L'amour pour ses parents n'en était qu'une variante mais il n'en était pas totalement conscient.

Et cette affection nouvelle lui avait semblé apte à l'aider.

Il avait fini ce qu'il avait entrepris. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Ecrire, même à un être fictif qu'il ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais, lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Il se pencha à sa fenêtre, le papier dans sa main et il attendit.

Il se fichait maintenant de ce qu'il se passait en bas.

Une rafale de vent emporta son message pour l'éternité.

Il n'était pas triste de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se sentait libéré d'un poids qui menaçait sa vie comme une épée de Damoclès.

Il referma la fenêtre sur cette dernière pensée. Et se replongea dans sa vie, avec tout ce qu'elle contenait, ses joies comme ses épreuves à surmonter.

Si les oiseaux savaient lire, ils auraient pu déchiffrer le message de Draco sur lequel il est écrit :

Ginny,

Tu risques d'être surprise mais surtout n'ai pas peur. Ce que je suis en train de faire va peut-être contre tout ce que tu as pu voir de moi mais j'ai besoin de le faire. Tu comprendras peut-être plus tard.

Tu es la seule personne à qui je pouvais écrire ça car je ressens comme un lien qui m'attache à toi. Je t'en prie, écoute ce que j'ai à dire, je te laisserai en paix après.

Ce n'est pas juste une histoire qui finit mal  
Ce n'est pas juste les aléas d'une erreur sentimentale  
C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste  
Y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond  
C'est vrai l'amour a ses raisons  
Mais eux, à l'abandon  
  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Au delà du possible  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Si ça les fait souffrir  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Jusqu'à vivre le pire  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Mais seulement, de ne pas me faire choisir  
  
Ce n'est pas juste une enfance qui prend le large  
Ni même une douleur de passage, ma vie qu'ils se partagent  
C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste  
Elle dit "j'peux pas m'en séparer"  
Et lui "moi non plus, désol"  
Mais à moi, ont-ils pens ?  
  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Au delà du possible  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Si ça les fait souffrir  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Jusqu'à vivre le pire  
Je ne leur demande pas d'aimer  
Mais seulement, de ne pas me faire choisir.

Draco.

Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour il parviendra à son destinataire.

Voilà, un deuxième chapitre qui prend fin !!!

Plus qu'un et ça sera la fin de l'hiver chez les Malfoy.

Bisous, babar.


	3. C'était l'hiver

**Just**** a Musical Dream, Babar-inHorgwarts**

Et me revoilà avec cette pitite fic toute en musique.

Bisous à tous, et soyez indulgents avec moi !!!

Babar.

Disclaimer : Rien, rien de rien n'est à moi. A moins que je m'appelle JK Rowling et Francis Cabrel. (je devrais peut-être changer de nom ????)

Blabla (et balabalablablabla) : Petite rectification !!! Ce chapitre même si il met en scène le famille Malefoy n'est en rien la suite des deux premiers. Qui resteront peut-être que deux d'ailleurs dans le divorce Malefoy !!! Un 3ème chapitre est peut-être envisageable.

**Chapitre 3 : C'était l'hiver.**

Ses larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie qui tombaient depuis le début de la cérémonie. A bien y réfléchir, la pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis le soir où.. elle.. elle.. est partie.

Drago pleurait. Pour la première fois. Il pleurait. Sans retenue. Et personne ni rien ne pourraient l'en empêcher.

Il pleurait son amour au milieu de tous ces gens sombres sous des parapluies.

Il fixait le cercueil en ébène comme si il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve qui avait pris la place de la réalité.

Mais tout était bien réel.

Les larmes continuaient à couler le long de ses joues.

- Chers amis unis dans cette grande peine, recueillons nous pour accompagner Narcissa dans son dernier voyage.

'Narcissa.. Maman.. Maman.. Non.. Non.. t'en vas pas... me laisse pas comme ça.. tout seul sans toi.. Maman je t'aime... Maman.'

_- Je ne peux plus vivre comme tu me fais vivre Lucius. Je ne crois plus en rien, je ne vis plus. Au revoir. Je pars. Je veux retrouver cette liberté que tu as enfermé dès que je suis entrée dans cette maison. N'oublie pas que je t'aime, Lucius._

_Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa mère le quittait, le laissant, l'abandonnant à son père qui n'aurait plus aucune barrière pour lui faire suivre ses traces noires._

_-Maman, gémit-il. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça._

_-Drago, mon chéri, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Je t'offre un cadeau empoisonné pour ton anniversaire mais je te laisse toute ma tendresse, tous nos souvenirs heureux, si il y en a eu, tout mon amour. Je t'aime Drago._

.. Femme, mère, fille, amie aimante et chérie. Tu nous manqueras Narcissa. Tu es un don du Ciel, qu'il te garde près de lui. Attend nous là-haut, on se retrouvera bientôt. Nous t'aimions, nous t'aimons et nous t'aimerons toujours. Narcissa, nous ne t'oublierons pas.

Entendant à peine ces paroles, Drago pensait à sa mère. Il revoyait ses grands yeux pétillants d'amour, ses cheveux si soyeux, ses mains si douces qui le câlinaient, son corps qui sentait si bon et qu'il aimait tant serrer dans ses bras.

'Maman. Pourquoi TOI ?' Drago avait l'impression que son cœur n'était que vide où il manquait quelque chose.

Mais il savait qu'il était lié à tout jamais à cette femme si belle, si exceptionnelle et qu'un jour il la retrouvera.

_Drago s'était approché d'elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il était au bord des larmes mais la présence de cet homme corrompu par la magie noire, cet homme, son père, le mari de sa mère, si impassible, si calme dans ce moment dramatique, lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas pleurer._

_- Je t'aime Maman, lui glissa-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux une dernière fois._

_- Je t'aime mon petit Dragon adoré._

_Elle se retira de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la porte pour s'en aller et jamais revenir._

_Elle était loin de se douter que tout allait basculer à ce moment. _

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec tant d'éclat que Drago en sursauta. Mais il sut ce qui allait se passer dès qu'il vit qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. La vision de Lord Voldemort devant un ciel noir, zébré d'éclairs verts, la pluie tombant drue, était cauchemardesque._

_Drago avait peur, peur de ce qui allait arriver, peur de savoir qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, mais prêt à tout pour sauver sa mère, sortit sa baguette et se prépara à attaquer celui qui faisaient trembler l'ensemble du monde sorcier sachant indubitablement que rien ne changerait._

_Mais le Mage Noir fut plus rapide sa baguette déjà pointée sur Narcissa, il lui sourit, faisant apparaître une rangée de dents rongées par la saleté et lui dit : _

_- Tu nous quittes déjà, bella Narcissa ? _

_Drago tourna la tête vers son père et vit qu'il n'esquissa qu'un faible geste pour intervenir mais il se ravisa aussitôt. _

_-AVADA_

_-NON  NON  LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE. EXPELIAR_

_- KEDAVRA._

_Un éclair blanc alla frapper Narcissa en plein cœur et Drago, impuissant, la vit s'écrouler sur le sol, inerte, inconsciente, .. morte. Paralysé par la douleur, ses yeux restant pourtant secs, Drago regarda cet éclair blanc emporter la femme de sa vie, l'éclair blanc symbole de ceux qui étaient prêts à mourir, qui voulaient mourir._

_(Drago ? Drago ? C'est ton tour.)_

_La tristesse, la douleur le submergèrent d'un seul coup et il tomba à genoux, terrassé par ce mal nouveau._

_-Elle en savait trop sur nous, Malefoy. Je t'avais prévenu. Tâche de me l'amener, dit-il en désignant Drago, effondré, du doigt._

_Et le Mage Noir disparut aussi vite qu'il avait détruit la vie de Narcissa et Drago._

-Drago ?

La voix d'Hermione le sortit de ses pensées.

-Oui ma petite Mione ?

-Je crois que c'est à toi d'y aller maintenant mais si tu ne veux pas ..

Drago sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manches, murmura un Merci à Hermione et s'avança jusqu'au cercueil de sa mère, posa la main dessus et commença à chanter d'une voix douce, calme et mélodieuse.

'' Elle disait : j'ai déjà trop march  
Mon cœur est déjà trop lourd de secrets  
Trop lourd de peines.  
Elle disait: je ne continue plus  
Ce qui m'attend, je l'ai déjà vécu  
C'est plus la peine.  
  
Elle disait que vivre était cruel  
Elle ne croyait plus au soleil  
Ni aux silences des églises  
Et même mes sourires lui faisaient peur  
C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son cœur.

Elle disait que vivre était cruel  
Elle ne croyait plus au soleil  
Ni aux silences des églises  
Et même mes sourires lui faisaient peur  
C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son cœur.

Le vent n'a jamais été plus froid  
La pluie plus violente que ce soir-l  
Le soir de mes vingt ans  
Le soir où elle a éteint le feu  
Derrière la façade de ses yeux  
Dans un éclair blanc.  
  
Elle a sûrement rejoint le ciel  
Elle brille à côté du soleil  
Comme les nouvelles églises  
Et si depuis ce soir-là je pleure  
C'est qu'il fait froid  
Dans le fond de mon cœur.

Elle a sûrement rejoint le ciel  
Elle brille à côté du soleil  
Comme les nouvelles églises  
Et si depuis ce soir-là je pleure  
C'est qu'il fait froid  
Dans le fond de mon cœur.

A la fin de la dernière phrase, il leva les yeux et aperçut au loin son père, Lucius Malefoy, qui n'avait rien fait, rien tenté pour empêcher la main qu'il servait corps et âme de tuer celle qu'ils aimaient corps et âmes.

Et voilà pour celle-ci c'est fini mais il y en a deux qui seront bientôt prêtes, 2 Drago/Hermione, dont une bien R et l'autre basée sur la tromperie.

Mais une petite review pour m'encourager serait la bienvenue

Bonne vacances à tous et gros bisous


	4. Suzette

**Just**** a musical dream, par Babar-inHorgwarts**

Tadam !!! Mon premier chapitre **R**. Mais là je peux vous assurer qu'il est R. très R !! vous verrez bien pourquoi !!! d'ailleurs toutes celles qui l'ont lu pourront confirmer ce que je viens de dire ou plutôt d'écrire !! Mais ce n'est qu'un passage qui est R. le reste est plus soft !!!!

Soyez indulgent quand même, on peut pas dire que j'ai bocou d'expérience dans ce domaine.

Bizous à tous !!!

Pitite didicasse spéciale à ma coupine Yékéya ou zeeve lélula qui m'a fait entendre la totalité de cette chanson (avant je ne connaissais que le refrain !!).

Disclaimer : eh non pas moyen d'y échapper !!! je ne reçois pas un sou de Mme Rowling et encore moins de Mr Brillant. Je ne suis pas poursuivie par la justice pour harcèlement sexuel ou corruption d'enfant.

Piti remerciement à Mr King, Stephen King dont je me suis inspirée à un moment, remerciement aussi à Paulo Coelho grâce auquel j'ai écrit un passage, extrait de l'Alchimiste mais arrangé à la sauce Babar et aussi à Ivrian, à qui j'ai emprunté un lieu. Ceux qui ont lu Changeline d'Ivrian comprendront.

Pitite mise au point : bon là comme ça vous pouvez pas comprendre mais si je met ce que je vais écrire au milieu de ma tirade sa va me casser mon truc !!! Donc je veux dire que personnellement je n'ai rien contre les blondes !! Mais pour l'histoire fallait que je trouve un truc !! Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les blondes de les faire passer pour ce qu'elles ne sont pas. Ou du moins pas toutes car yen a bien à travers le monde qui correspondent à ma description !! Vous comprendrez plus tard !!

**Chapitre 4 : Suzette ou Depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontrée.**

     'Encore un de ces soirées ennuyeuses à mourir.' Me suis-je dit en ouvrant l'enveloppe qui contenait le carton d'invitation.

Le ton snob et pompeux du texte ne m'avait pas fait changé d'avis mais je me suis forcé à accepter. Je devais y assister. Parce que je suis un Malefoy.

Grrrrrrr, parfois je maudis mon père qui se forgea ce nom si connu, contraignant et respecté de Malefoy et qui me force aujourd'hui à participer à des réceptions plus nulles les unes que les autres. 

Cette réflexion m'apparaît de plus en plus comme une certitude tandis que je finis de me préparer. Il a fallu que j'enfile ces satanés costumes encombrants de cérémonie. Avec une chemise blanche, une cravate qui t'étrangle, un gilet qui te comprime les poumons et enfin la cape coupée qui te donne des allures de pingouin, il y a de quoi mourir et haïr encore plus ce nom et ces réceptions.

Et en plus ça gratte !!! Tout pour me faire passer une détestable soirée de plus. Mais une de plus ou une de moins qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ca change que je ne me serais pas ennuyer une demi-douzaine d'heure de plus dans ma vie.

J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

Et en plus c'est pas là-bas que je vais trouver la femme de ma vie.

Où peut-elle bien se cacher ? Au bout de 7 ans de recherche, je devrais bien rencontrer celle qui fera battre mon cœur un peu plus à chaque seconde que je la verrais, celle qui lira dans mon cœur comme je lirais dans le sien, celle avec qui toutes les passions sont permises, celle qui m'aimera comme je l'aimerai avec tout plein de douceur et de tendresse, celle dont les yeux me feront vivre tous les voyages interdits, celle qui fera passer les étoiles pour des lumières en voie de disparition, celle dont je rêve depuis .. depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Trêve de rêverie, faut que je me dépêche, je vais être en retard. De quoi salir l'image et la réputation de ma noble famille. J'en ai pas plus envie que d'aller à cette soirée. Mais si je ne veux pas déshonorer mon nom, il faut que j'aille à cette soirée. Mais je ne veux pas aller à cette soirée, alors je vais déshonorer ma famille. Cercle vicieux. Dans tous les cas je suis perdant. Et je n'aime pas perdre. Je vais donc aller à cette soirée pour ne faire de tort à personne. Sauf à moi. Mais bon une personne par rapport à une lignée de sorciers de sang pur, c'est pas grand chose. Ca voudrait dire que je ne suis pas grand chose.

Qu'aux yeux des autres, je ne suis rien, aussi insignifiant qu'un grain de poussière sous un lit ou en haut d'une armoire ? Alors là je tombe dans mon estime. Je ne pourrais plus dire : je suis le Grand et Fort et Respecté et Craint DRAGO MALEFOY ?

Bon si c'est à ce prix qu'il faut payer le droit d'aller à une fête ennuyeuse et d'y rencontrer certainement pas l 'Amour ? Bin.. je vais le payer je crois, comme ça au moins j'occuperais une soirée commune parmi tant d'autres dans la vie d'un célibataire endurci mais pourtant très convoité par ces Dames. Qui ne recherchent d'ailleurs que la renommée et l'argent. Mais bon, si ça permet de passer quelques fins de soirées très agréables et en charmante compagnie, pourquoi pas ? Ca va, je sais que je n'ai pas une attitude très louable mais bon ça permet de ne pas déranger les Demoiselles de Chez Lady Abbot trop souvent. Mais de cette manière je peux attendre ma Princesse en contentant toutes ces dames. Mais quand je l'aurais trouvée, je jure que je ne serais plus comme ça !! Je le jure devant Merlin, sur les têtes de Dumbledore et Voldemort. Je le ferais plus car je serais trop occupé à lui plaire et surtout à l'aimer.

Mais bon il faudrait qu'elle se dépêche ma Princesse, j'ai hâte de l'aimer moi. D'ailleurs comment elle aimera que je sois coiff ? Air rebelle ou bien ange-démon ? Allez, je penche pour Rebelle. Un petit coup de baguette pour créer mon effet coiffé-décoiffé qui en a fait craquer plus d'une. Même si le petit ange sous le demon, ça marche pas trop mal. Je devrais écrire une rubrique 'Conseils pour la drague pour ces Messieurs' dans la Gazette. Ca marcherait du tonnerre. J'en suis sûr.  

Quoi ? Il est déjà 21h15 !! Faut que je transplane vite fait !! Ca m'apprendra à être un rêveur.

Je m'entend prononcer la formule miracle 'Transplanare' en pensant très fort au '29, Neibolt Street, London' tout en tenant ma baguette magique.

Brrr, désagréable cette sensation de quitter son corps pour le retrouver à l'endroit souhaité. Je ne sais pas si je m'y ferais un jour.

'Respire un grand coup, tu risques de mourir étouffer dans une de ces soirées barbantes, ton corps emprisonné dans un horrible costume', me dis-je en sonnant à la porte de mes hôtes.

J'ai l'impression que ce sera ma dernière pensée cohérente et sensée de ma soirée.

L'hôtesse s'empresse comme d'habitude de venir m'accueillir à bras ouverts avec cet air hypocrite que, il faut bien l'avouer, j'affiche moi-même.

'Bienvenue cher ami. Je suis ravie que vous aillez pu venir.' Tu parles ! Tu avais autant envie de m'inviter que de boire un jus de chaussettes transpirantes assaisonné de camembert bien fait. Mais voilà moi aussi je suis obligé de lui répondre selon les convenances : 'Mais tout l'honneur est pour moi. Je suis heureux de pouvoir me joindre à vous pour cette soirée qui s'annonce merveilleuse. Je vous remercie de m'y avoir convier.' Et blablabla et blablabla, faut bien leur faire plaisir et entretenir leurs illusions, mais là j'ai une soudaine envie d'un bon jus de chaussettes transpirantes au camembert ! Si ça pouvait m'éviter cette corvée.

Le mieux à faire c'est de se débarrasser d'elle et d'aller à la recherche d'une quelconque connaissance pas trop ennuyeuse. Pitié, mon cher Merlin, faîtes que les représentants des lignées Crabbe et Goyle n'aient pas été invité.

Au moins je peux noter qu'il y de l'alcool, de quoi faire passer le temps. L'alcool, quelle roue de secours quand on s'ennuie à mourir.

Je prend (poliment) congé de mon hôtesse et je me dirige vers le buffet. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'ambiance, la musique est pratiquement inaudible mais les conversations vont bon train. Le tout forme un brouhaha qui ne va pas tarder à me monter à la tête.

Mon regard est soudainement attiré par un éclat de lumière. Qu'est-ce qui a pu le provoquer ?

1.. 2.. 3.. TOP, c'est parti. Je pars à sa recherche. De quoi m'occuper un peu.

Je survole l'assemblée de mon regard acier mais je ne capte aucune flamme. Je me promène au travers des pièces, saluant certaines personnes d'un signe de tête ou d'une poignée de main très courtoise. Mais heureusement personne ne cherche à engager la conversation. Il aurait été bien reçu sinon !!

Ils sont tous rassemblés en petits groupes, verres à la main, discutant du cour du Gallion ou des prouesses des petits derniers. Une soirée mondaine très banale en somme. Très ennuyeuse surtout. Je me demande si chez les Moldus c'est pareil. Faudrait que je pense à aller sur Beverly Hills pour vérifier. Un jour.

Un éclat de rire remplit la pièce de chaleur. Et si mon éclat de lumière provenait de la même personne ? Je sais bien qu'avec des 'Et Si' on pourrait refaire le monde mais bon je me lance quand même sur cette piste. Je m'approche doucement, l'air de rien, d'un petit groupe de femmes, ravissantes soit dit en passant. Mais une tout particulièrement retient mon attention. Le rire reprend et je constate avec bonheur que sa propriétaire n'est autre que celle que j'ai remarqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle avec ses longs cheveux soyeux qui enflamment son doux visage angélique. Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour la décrire.

Non ! Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction, plantant son regard éblouissant dans le mien. Elle a dû se sentir observée. Je rêve ou elle a esquissé un sourire qui m'est destin ? C'est trop beau !! Je suis sur des petits nuages et un feu vient de s'embraser tout au fond de moi. La soirée va peut-être être un peu plus pimentée que prévue.

Elle détourne son regard et s'éloigne avec son amie en riant, me laissant là, seul avec mes espoirs, planté au milieu de tous ces gens hostiles, le cœur soudain glacé, sa flamme ne me réchauffant plus. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que j'ai même pas pu la regarder tellement ses yeux me brûlaient. Ses magnifiques yeux amandes plein d'éclats de rire et d'étoiles. Ces yeux, j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu mais o ? Bah ce n'est pas important. L'important maintenant est de la retrouver et de ne plus la lâcher. Sous aucun prétexte.

Mais elle a l'air d'avoir disparu. Envolée, volatilisée ma belle Flammèche !! C'est trop bête, j'étais si prêt du but. Vraiment trop bête. Il faut que je la retrouve pour lui demander ne serait-ce que son nom. Je me fiche de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, sa présence devient à l'instant le seul but de ma vie. Je dois, je veux l'avoir près de moi, tout près de moi, pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras quand je veux, quand elle veux, lui murmurer des mots doux au creux de l'oreille.

Je parcours à grande vitesse la maison de Neibolt Street, scrutant les moindres recoins de chaque pièce, pour être sûr de ne pas la rater une nouvelle fois. Et si c'était elle la femme de ma vie ? Cette fois ce n'est pas un 'Et si', j'en suis certain, c'est avec elle que je veux vivre le restant de mes jours qui j'espère sera long très long à ses côtés. Mais la retrouver semble être mission impossible. Mais rien n'est impossible pour Drago Malefoy, surtout quand on sait que j'ai jouer pendant 6 ans au poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. J'ai traqué pendant des matches, un éclair doré, le Vif d'Or, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou que le soleil brille. Trouver une magnifique jeune femme dans une foule ne devrait pas être plus compliquer. Mais à notre grand malheur à tous, ça l'est.

Je sors sur la terrasse pour que l'air frais me remette les idées en place, un verre de ponch à la main. Et là, je la vois, resplendissante dans sa robe rouge scintillante à la lumière de la nuit. Tout, chez elle, a l'air parfait, son visage, ses yeux, les ligne sde sa bouches, ses cheveux, son odeur enivrante, les courbes de son corps, sa voix.. Accoudée à la balustrade, son air pensif ne la rend que plus belle. Je regarde les alentours, et je constate avec joie qu'elle est seule !!!

Je m'approche, frôlant à peine le sol marbré et je m'appuie à mon tour sur la barrière. Son regard perdu dans la Voie Lactée, j'essaye désespérément de me rappeler mes cours d'Astronomie de Poudlard et je prie pour ne pas bafouiller ni trembler.

-Belle nuit, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Nulle comme approche, Drago, mon vieux, t'as déjà fait beaucoup mieux.

Elle sursaute au son de ma voix, sourit (avec une pointe de malice ?) et dit d'une voix qui me rappela quelqu'un mais dont je n'arrive pas à me rappeler.

-Je trouve aussi, les étoiles sont vraiment étincelantes ce soir.

-Comme vous. Elle rougit, c'est si mignon. Prenez garde à ne pas attraper froid.

Tu vois quand tu veux mais la fin ce n'était pas encore ça.

-J'y veillerai, ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malefoy.

Maudite renommée.

-Drago Malefoy, pour vous servir. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître votre prénom, belle demoiselle ?

Elle affiche un air de surprise qui disparut instantanément mais que mes yeux avisés ont pu tout de même déceler. Elle me sourit et je faillis fondre sur place. Elle me répondit :

-On me surnomme Suzette.

-Il vous va à ravir.

Au fur et à mesure que la conversation prenait tournure, je m'étais rapproché. Nos corps ne sont à présent que espacés que de quelques centimètres. Je peux respirer son parfum embaumant et sentir le rythme de son cœur qui ne cesse d'augmenter.

La conversation continue et on parle de tout et de rien mais avec une facilité déconcertante. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autours de nous et soudain une étoile filante brise la monotonie du ciel. Une décharge se propage à l'intérieur de nos deux coeurs et corps. On pourrait appeler cet événement le coup de foudre.

Alors je lui prend la main et elle l'abandonne dans la mienne, la presse de tout son cœur. L'air s'électrifie, plus rien n'existe mis à part le lien qui vient de se créer entre nous. D'un regard, je lui prend les yeux, le corps et les seins. Elle ne dit rien mais approche tout doucement sa bouche près de mon oreille sans lâcher ma main et elle me dit 'Fais moi du bien'. La prenant dans mes bras, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je lui dit 'Oui, sans problème'.

Sans se lâcher, se dévorant des yeux, s'embrassant passionnément, mêlant nos langues dans une danse effrénée, dans sa chambre on est allé. Jamais la nuit ne nous séparera et je vole au dessus des nuages l'entraînant avec moi dans ma folie amoureuse.

Me tirant par la main, elle se dirige vers son lit et sous les draps on s'est glissé. Mes yeux aciers rencontrent les siens et il faut me ranimer avec ses baisers longs et passionnés, avec ses douces caresses car dans ses yeux je me suis noyé.

Je la prend dans mes bras et lui murmure tout bas que sa robe est magnifique mais que je préférerais la voir suspendue à un cintre et entreprend lentement de la déboutonner, couvrant chaque parcelle de son corps découverte d'une multitude des petits baisers qui la font frissonner de plaisir. Puis je découvre ses épaules, toujours en l'embrassant, m'arrêtant au creux de sa gorge, la sentant qui se crispe légèrement sous mes baisers et mes caresses que mes mains lui prodiguaient depuis le début sur tout le corps, devinant les lignes de son corps au travers de sa robe qui ne tardera pas à disparaître.

Ma bouche capturant mes ses lèvres pleines, les suçant, les mordillant, mes mains font glisser le long de son corps parfait sa belle robe que je lance au travers de la pièce, tout en faisant pénétrer ma langue qui caressait ses lèvres entre celles-ci qui viennent de s'entrouvrir, les invitant à entrer.

Qu'est-ce que je suis bien !!! Et elle aussi apparemment !! Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce sentiment de complémentarité avant de passer à l'acte. Il faut dire que jamais je n'ai couché avec une créature aussi divine que Suzette. Rien qu'à la voir, je sens que c'est mon Moi féminin.

Nous relâchons notre langoureuse étreinte et j'en profite pour l'admirer, en sous-vêtements, à peine courbée, les tétons dressés que je devine sous son soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Elle est magnifique !! Ses yeux brillent et en réclament plus. Elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et me murmure de la laisser continuer. Jusque là, elle était restée passive, répondant à mes baisers, me caressant les cheveux, le cou, le dos, me procurant des frissons de délices.

Ses douces mains parcourent tout mon torse, me chatouillant, me caressant, se dirigeant vers mon dos. Elles changent soudain de direction et commencent à déboutonner un à un, avec une lenteur sensuelle, les boutons de ma chemise, le reste du haut de mon costume se trouvant déjà au pied du lit, roulé en boule. Ma chemise blanche ne tarde pas à les rejoindre.

Du bout des doigts elle dessine les lignes de mon torse, s'arrêtant pour jouer avec mes tétons, puis elle s'attaque soudain à ma ceinture qu'elle défit en un tour de main. 'Elle doit avoir une certaine expérience'. Le pantalon rejoint vite fait le reste de nos vêtements et nous voilà tous les deux en sous-vêtement, nos yeux pétillants de plaisir et nos corps qui en demandent plus.

Je reprends la situation en main, la soulevant avec légèreté et la posant délicatement à côté de moi sur le dos. Elle se serre tout contre moi et dans ma tête surgissent certaines scènes de films. Je me crois au cinéma, étant à la place du héros qui se retrouve enfin seul, à la fin du film malheureusement, avec la belle héroïne de l'histoire dont, bien sûr, il est tombé follement amoureux. Repensant à une scène précise, je me prend pour Cary Grant. D'un ample mouvement, on éteint enfin la lampe.

Ne pouvant résister à l'attrait de ses belles lèvres pleines, je les embrasse avec fougue mais sans lui faire de mal. Ce contact simple mais passionné lui procure un frisson et sa langue s'aventure vers mes lèvres, entreprend de les lécher puis les prenant entre les siennes, elle les suce sensuellement, me procurant des étincelles de plaisir et de désir comme jamais auparavant je n'en avais éprouvé par un geste si simple.

Rendant ce temps mes mains n'étaient pas rester inactives et avaient parcouru chaque parcelle de son corps doux comme une pêche mais n'osant pas s'aventurer sous les barrières de ses sous-vêtements. Mais curieusement je ne ressens aucun manque comme si sa présence suffisait à rassasier mon corps.

Nos lèvres se séparent en douceur mais le contact n'est pas brisé pendant longtemps. A la suite de mes mains, j'embrasse chaque coin et recoin de sa peau, m'abandonnant sur son ventre. Mes mains rejoignirent ses sein et au travers l'étoffe rouge, je sens qu'ils sont durcis de plaisir. Ce serait mentir si je disais qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour moi. Mon sexe subissait depuis un moment la plus forte érection que je n'ai jamais connue et elle l'avait bien sentie.

Nos joues rougies par la chaleur que nos corps dégageaient, je commence par m'amuser avec ses seins au travers de son soutien-gorge tandis qu'elle dirige ses propres mains dans la direction de mon entrejambe.

N'y tenant plus et encouragé par le désir que le peux lire dans ses yeux, je fais glisser les bretelles rouges le long de ses épaules et d'une main que je glisse doucement sous elle, je le dégrafe. Le morceau de dentelle repose à présent sur son corps et d'une main elle s'en saisit et le jette à côté d'elle. Il tombe sur le sol, faisant apparaître à ma vue les plus beaux seins, ceux que j'imaginais sur la femme de mes rêves, celle qui est capable d'assouvir mes plus secrets fantasmes.

J'en reste un moment interdit mais devant le corps cambré qu'elle m'offre, je ne peux plus me retenir j'avance ma bouche vers ses magnifiques tétons et je m'amuse à les sucer sans violence toutefois. En même temps ses mains se baladent sur mon corps, s'arrêtant quelques secondes au niveau de mon entrejambe sans pour autant aller plus loin, me laissant sur ma faim à chaque fois qu'elle recommençait ses caresses ailleurs.

Couvrant sa poitrine de baisers, je sens que ma jambe droite que j'avais placé entre les siennes est trempée. 'Il est temps de continuer !' N'arrêtant pas de l'embrasser, je fais courir mes mains sur son corps, le long de ses courbes parfaites puis les faisant jouer avec l'élastique de sa petite culotte quelques instants, le temps de voir si elle veut que je m'aventure plus loin.

Les ondulations de son corps me donnent la réponse et ma main se glissa dans sa petite culotte rouge avec l'intention de l'enlever quelques secondes plus tard. Mes doigts effleurent sa toison étonnement douce puis remontent jusqu'à l'élastique pour la faire glisser le long de ses jambes. 'Enfin libérée !'.

Je glisse ma main vers ses parties les plus intimes mais ne voulant pas pénétrer en elle tout de suite je lui prodigue des caresses au début lentes puis qui vont crescendo avec ce mouvement de va et vient si classique. Ma main est vite couverte de cette sécrétion du plaisir et la sentant qui en demande plus, j'approche ma bouche de cet endroit défendu en lui donnant de petits baisers sur le corps avant de m'attaquer à son jardin secret.

Anticipant mon acte, elle ouvre ses jambes pour que je puisse embrasser plus facilement ses autres lèvres, puis faire glisser ma langue en elle, lui procurant du plaisir comme je sais le faire et comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Son corps se cambra de plus belle et elle gémit de plaisir. Me retirant, elle pousse un petit cri de frustration qui s'évanouit dès que je glisse mon majeur en elle.

Tout en continuant  les mouvements de va et vient avec mon doigt que son corps accompagne de mouvement de bassin, je me rapproche de sa tête, embrassant ses seins au passage, puis lui faisant goûter mes lèvres.

Le plaisir et le désir qui m'envahissent sont aussi grands que ceux qu'elle éprouve. Sentant sûrement que je ne tiendrai plus longtemps, elle s'attaque à mon caleçon qui est expédié à l'autre bout de la pièce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire. Je me trouve ainsi nu devant celle qui me contemple avec la plus grosse érection de toute ma vie.

Prenant mon sexe dans ses mains, elle commence à le caresser puis soudain rouvre les jambes qu'elle avait fermées quand mon majeur l'avait quittée, m'invitant ainsi explicitement à la pénétrer. Je ne me fais pas prier et je rentre en elle aussi délicatement que possible, ne voulant à aucun prix lui faire du mal.

De mouvements de hanches te de bassins de plus en plus rapides, elle accompagne ma pénétration. Elle gémissait sans pouvoir s'arrêter depuis un moment et bientôt je la rejoins dans cette manifestation de notre plaisir.

Le plaisir que nous éprouvons est si intense qu'il ne tarde pas à nous faire arriver au septième ciel en même temps. Elle craint mon nom, jouissant. Moi râlant de plaisir et éjaculant.

'On avait pas pris nos précautions !!'

C'est comme ça ne l'a jamais ét : tout simplement merveilleux, inoubliable, magique ? On nage en pur bonheur, ensemble liés par l'amour, mais soudain le néant. Le palais des délices a laissé la place à un endroit vide, solitaire. Elle et moi sommes plongés dans un profond sommeil et j'ai eu juste le temps de me retirer d'elle et de penser 'Y a de la magie dans l'air !'

'Saleté de rayon de soleil !! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes juste sur mon visage ?'

La main devant les yeux, je me tourne sur le ventre et essaye de me rendormir. Sans succès. D'un geste, je tire les rideaux pour attiser la lumière du jour.

Je tends le bras pour la serrer contre moi mais il retombe mollement sur le matelas. Où est-elle ? NON... elle m'a pas fait ça quand même !

Disparue, envolée, elle m'a laissé en plan ! Elle a osé me laisser tout seul !! Pourtant je suis dans son appartement, sa chambre, elle va obligatoirement revenir ! Cette déduction me calme, et je décide de l'attendre.

Et je me tourne, retourne, et reretourne dans le lit pour faire passer le temps. Elle n'est toujours pas là et je déteste l'attendre. Je déteste attendre tout court. Mais encore plus si c'est elle.

Elle est peut-être dans l'appartement ? Non je n'entends aucun bruit qui pourrait la trahir. Elle est peut-être sortie faire une course ? Acheter les croissants pour le petit déjeuner ? Peut-être ?

Que faire ? Rester couch ? Pour devenir une larve endormie ! Regarder la tél ? Pour devenir une larve télévisée ! Lire un bouquin ? Pour devenir une larve cultivée ! Prendre une douche ? Pour devenir une larve mouillée et réveillée par l'eau froide ! Ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée !! Je suis vraiment génial !!

Je tente de soulever mon corps lourd pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain et .. j'y arrive !! Bizarre !!

L'eau chaude ruisselante me procure un bien fou, un grand plaisir. Mais pas autant que celui de cette nuit. Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonne ! Cette fois, l'amour avait été le plus fort, l'extase la plus grande, le bonheur le plus profond.

Repenser à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ave cette fille merveilleuse m'amène à penser à celle que j'aime définitivement et infiniment. Je la connais à peine mais tout ce que je comprends en cet instant, c'est que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie et sans la moindre nécessité de parole, elle aussi devait le savoir. J'en suis plus sûr que de n'importe quoi au monde.

Le bien-être que me procure la chaleur de la douche m'emmène au pays des songes et je nous vois tous les deux, ensemble, unis dans le bien comme dans le mal avec tout le bonheur et les problèmes que ce lien entraîne. Je me vois à ses côtés, je ne fais que l'embrasser, tout le temps.

Cette vie que j'imagine nous convient à tous les deux et il faut bien que je m'avoue que cette fille-là me fait rêver. Mon esprit et mon corps s'accordent à conclurent qu'elle a vraiment quelque chose et ma naïveté et mon imagination rajoutent que ça lui vient sûrement des roses.

L'odeur euphorisante de son gel douche m'enivre et mes pensées vont vagabonder dans des recoins secrets. Je me met à la voir comme un ange capable de doter le monde de la paix avec un seul de ses baisers qui peut suffire à enflammer le cœur de l'humanité ou bien juste pour commencer les gars de mon quartier.

Je stoppe l'eau de la douche et reste coi dans la cabine, ébahi par la force et la douceur qu'elle produit en moi. J'attrape une grande serviette éponge et je m'enroule dedans.

'Il y a un truc qui cloche..... Je n'avais pas sorti de serviette de toilette !'

Soudain je la vois enfin, souriante, adorable, ayant toujours le bras tendu où quelques instants auparavant reposait la serviette dont je me suis emparé.

Je ne réussis qu'à bredouiller un Merci.

'Quelle cruche ! Je ne lui ai même pas dit Bonjour !'

-Mais de rien, Mr Malefoy. As-tu bien dormi ?

Sa voix cristallines résonne encore dans mes oreilles mais je réussis à prendre le dessus sur mes émotions. Un Malefoy, ça se contrôle ! D'un ton assuré je lui réponds :

-Excellente, puisque je l'ai passée en ta compagnie.

Je m'approche d'elle et dépose un délicat baiser sur ses mignonnes petites lèvres. Elle a un petit goût d'orange, de miel et de chocolat.

'Délicieuse !'

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle me murmure à l'oreille :

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt, les croissants sont frais. Le thé et le café aussi. Ils ne faut pas les faire attendre, ou ils risquent de se mettre en colère !

'Ah oui, j'avais oublié tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie.'

Ce monde qui me stressait avec ses contraintes, ses attentes, ses aptitudes avant ma rencontre avec Suzette est devenu à mes yeux, un endroit paisible et calme. Elle adoucit mon errance au milieu de cet univers étouffant dû à ce nom mondain de Malefoy mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'avant je n'existais pas. Je n'avais pas de raison d'exister, ma vie n'avait aucun but sauf celui de la trouver et que devant le fait accompli, je me rend compte que la vie qui m'attend n'en sera que merveilleuse puisque je serai à ses côtés. Même dans ce monde qui m'horripile. Ou m'horripilait.

-Je ne te savais pas rêveur Malefoy.

-On a tous des côtés dissimulés. Mais je saurais me faire pardonner, ma Mie, mais qu'une fois ce petit déjeuner avalé.

Et ne pouvant résister, je l'embrasse.

Tableau typique, scène clich : salle de bain, serviette autour de la taille pour monsieur, tenue légère pour madame et un langoureux baiser.

Et la main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, direction la cuisine. En y arrivant, je fus surpris de voir des lettres ensorcelées flotter dans l'air. Voyons mon air interrogateur, elle me dit :

-Tous les matins, j'ai droit à une citation, un proverbe d'un sorcier célèbre ou célèbrement inconnu. Rien de tel qu'une bonne petite citation pour réveiller les esprits, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce raisonnement est digne d'une personne que j'ai haïe, détestée, peut-être admirée mais surtout humiliée, insultée lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Mais je l'ai perdue de vue.Tant mieux pour elle. Tant pis pour moi ???

Mais je ne veux plus y penser.

Mes yeux se dirigent vers les lettres qui viennent de se stabiliser après une pagaille folle. Je peux lire ainsi ce poème.

'Toute la salive que j'use

Pour me donner de l'éclat,

Elle a pas besoin de ça ma Muse

Pour mettre le monde en émoi.'

Mais l'auteur de ses 4 vers n'est pas mentionné. Devinant sûrement ma question, elle prend de l'avance.

-Tu te demandes de qui ça peut bien être ?

J'hoche la tête. Elle avait l'air mélancolique et je me jure que je ne la rendrai jamais triste car la voir dans cet état me fait souffrir.

-D'un salaud. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, pas forcément bons mais pas les plus mauvais.

D'un signe de tête, je lui fais savoir qu'elle peut continuer, que je suis prêt à recevoir tout ce qu'elle a à me donner.

-Il y a quelques années, j'ai fait la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie, de toute ma jeunesse. Je suis sortie avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Au début, c'était le bonheur sans faille sans limite. J'avais souvent l'honneur de recevoir des petits mots d'amour, des lettres qu'il m'écrivait quand il partait en voyage où il y faisait mon éloge. Ces 4 vers est justement un extrait d'une de ses dernières lettres.

Les larmes brouillaient son regard et brisaient sa voix.

-Ces quelques mots ravivent en moi cette flamme d'amour disparue mais aussi la haine, la colère. Il m'a fait souffrir, atrocement souffrir. Quand j'y pense, une grande douleur traverse mon cœur. Il m'a tromp ! M'a laissé tomber publiquement, sans aucune gêne, sans aucun scrupule, à la façon d'un barbare sans cœur et sans pitié. Il est partie avec une autre, une de ces petites blondes qui se prennent pour le centre du monde et se croient dignes d'intérêt alors qu'elles ne sont rien d'autres que des filles faciles, juste bonnes à combler le manque sexuel de certains hommes.

'Si elle savait que pendant quelques temps, j'en ai profité.. Mais ça ne vérifie que trop bien sa théorie'

-'Au moins, elle, elle sait s'amuser et faire la fête' m'a-t-il dit, comme ça avant de partir la rejoindre. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, j'étais plongée dans des études difficiles de médicomagie et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour sortir, m'amuser avec lui, avec mes amis. Tous, sauf lui apparemment, semblaient comprendre et m'excuser. Sauf lui. Sauf lui.

Elle avait trouvé refuge dans mes bras quelques temps avant de finir. Je la regarde tendrement et elle se cramponne doucement à moi.

-Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini. Il n'est plus rien du tout pour moi. Qu'un pauvre salaud. Toute cette histoire a brisé la profonde amitié qui nous unissait mais je ne le regrette pas. Parfois un peu c'est vrai. Mais je me console avec mes amis, ceux sur lesquels je peux vraiment compter. Et puis Toi, maintenant.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle m'embrasse avec passion et douceur et je répond bien évidemment à son baiser. Une dernière pensée me traverse l'esprit avant qu'il ne soit submergé par le désir, c'est que l'amour et la vérité, l'ivresse et puis la beauté, tout ce qu'en vain j'ai cherché, dans ses yeux je l'ai trouvé.

Le petit déjeuner est oublié et malgré les sifflements de la théière, les hurlements de la cafetière et du grille-pains, nos corps se retrouvent et s'unissent une nouvelle fois après qu'ils aient retrouvé le lit de Melle Suzette.

Brrr, quel froid épouvantable !! Même pas un canard ne voudrait mettre le nez dehors ! Ou plutôt le bec ! Mais bon, l'amour nous fait pousser des ailes et surtout rend aveugle ! Même si dans mon cas, insensible au froid serait plus adapté.

De toute façon je ne peux rien lui refuser à ma Suzette ! Voilà 3 semaines que nous nous sommes rencontrés et un Amour fou nous unit. Je veux la rendre heureuse ! Elle qui a travers étant de montagnes sinueuses dans sa vie amoureuse, je veux la combler, la voir rire tous les jours ... Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse dans sa vie en général, elle a fait les études qu'elle voulait, trouver un emploi qui l'intéresse et lui plait, a une famille et des amis sur lesquels elle pourra toujours compter, mène une vie simple, saine et équilibrée...

Une vie parfaite en quelques sortes, sauf qu'elle s'est mise à se méfier des hommes après quelques aventures qui ont mal tournées, dont celle avec son meilleur ami. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle s'est jeté un sort de Sélection. Un sort qui, au moment du premier orgasme, plonge les deux personnes concernées dans un profond sommeil. La sélection se fait au réveil. Si l'homme lui fait des reproches ou lui pose des questions sur ce qui s'est passé avant de repasser à l'acte, elle ne donne aucune suite à ses appels et refuse de continuer une histoire avec cet homme-là. 

Mais si au contraire, l'homme ne lui dit rien à ce sujet, elle sait qu'elle peut continuer avec lui et le sort s'évanouit pour nous laisser ces moments merveilleux. Ce qui c'est passé avec moi. Si j'ose dire, j'ai passé le test d'entrée sa vie avec brio.

Et je suis heureux de l'avoir fait car Suzette, c'est la perle rare et ceux qui l'ont laissé de côté sont vraiment des idiots ! Quoique ? Elle ne serait peut-être pas avec moi si un autre l'avait gardée. Non, finalement heureusement que ces aventures n'ont pas eu de suite, comme ça je peux lui montrer qu'on peut être heureuse avec un homme !! SuperDrago !!

Mais en tout cas, me voilà à Paris, où elle m'a donné rendez-vous pour une sorte de prénuit de noce. Beaucoup d'amour en perspective.

Je l'attends, Suzette, autours d'un petit café crème, au Café en face de l'hôtel où elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre. Et je l'attends !

Mais ça me permet de scruter Paris, redécouvrir cette Ville magnifique, mes pieds posés sur un des quais de la Seine où se trouve son hôtel.

Et dans le froid du matin blême, inexorablement je l'attends.  Et je pense à elle aussi. De toute façon je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Un jour, peut-être très proche, je lui dirais que je l'aime.

Tiens en parlant d'elle, la voilà qui me rejoint ! On tombe dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on s'embrasse, on ne se quitte plus. On s'est trop manqué pour ça.

En se tenant par la main, on se promène  au bord de l'eau, dans les rues, on parle de tout, de rien, de nous...

-Drago ?

-Oui, mon cœur !

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon cœur. Sauf d'embrasser une autre femme que toi exceptée ma mère, ou de lécher les bottes de n'importe qui !

Dans son rire cristallin, elle réussit à articuler :

-Même pas les miennes ?

-Même pas les tiennes, sauf si ta vie en dépendait.

Ce que j'aime chez nous, c'est cette ambiance de bulle qui n'englobe que nous, que l'on arrive à créer à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. Le désir d'être avec l'être aimé nous fait oublier tous les tabous, les débilités de ce monde. Ce qui compte, c'est nous. Juste nous.

-Sérieusement Dray !

-Je t'écoute.

-Que vois-tu, si tu te projettes dans le futur, pour nous ?

Là, je suis souffl ! Elle qui se méfie des hommes comme de la peste, elle vient de me demander ce que j'espère pour nous deux ! Preuve que je lui ai appris à vivre en compagnie des hommes. Et qu'elle m'aime quand même un peu..

Puis-je lui dire que je nous vois pour l'éternité ensemble, heureux hier et heureux demain. Que je nous vois unis, soudés comme les doigts de la main, sous les cocotiers, sur les plus hauts sommets, dans notre grand lit, dans la vie que nous aurons construite ensemble ? Que cette vie sera sans problème, merveilleuse, avec une routine qui ne nous lassera pas parce que chaque jour à ses côtés sera différent ? Que j'envisage d'avoir des enfants, des enfants merveilleux, nos enfants, un garçon et une fille, peut-être des jumeaux, oui des jumeaux ça serait bien !? Des enfants qui auront de la magie dans le sang, auxquels nous apprendrons à s'en servir, qui à onze ans, nous quitterons pour Poudlard, mais qui ne nous laisseront pas seuls puisqu'ils auront des petits frères et des petites sœurs. Ce sera une vie de découverte, de voyage permanent au bout du monde, même si je le vois déjà au travers de ses yeux.

Oui, je peux lui dire. Je lui prends les mains, plante mon acier dans ses noisettes et je lui parle de tout ça ! Elle m'écoute, sourit, m'interromps parfois, ne bouge pas, me resourit, hoche la tête et quand je finis, se jette dans mes bras.

De retour à l'hôtel, allongés sur le li, c'est à elle de me faire part de sa vision de nous.

-On partira tous les deux, tu verras, vers un monde merveilleux, fabuleux, extraordinaire !

J'entrevois déjà ce monde en la tenant contre moi.

-Je l'imagine ce monde : le ciel sera tout orange, l'eau toute violette, les arbres tous bleus, et nous, on sera deux petits anges.

Elle se redresse, me regarde passionnément et m'embrasse soudainement. Le début d'un voyage dans les cimes de notre amour. Le plus drôle c'est que quand j'atteint le septième ciel, je m'aperçois qu'il est orange !

Je suis en train de regarder les bagues dans la vitrine de Tiff & Any quand j'entend :

-Ca alors ! Drago !! Quelle bonne surprise !

Je me retourne, étonné d'entendre mon prénom ! Et je tombe nez à nez avec mon vieux copain de Poudlard, Blaise Zambini.

-Eh, salut Blaise ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

-Trop longtemps, Dray, trop longtemps !

J'abandonne l'idée d'acheter une bague en me promettant de revenir pour parler tranquillement avec Zambini. Tout de même, faut pas oublier les copains !

-T'as raison Blaise ! Viens, je t'invite à boire un coup.

Et nous voilà parti, se remémorant tous les souvenirs de nos 6 années d'études à Poudlard, continuant de rire autours de nos bières au beurre.

-Alors Blaise qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Fini le passé, place au présent et à l'avenir. Je devais bien avoir 6 ans à rattraper !! Je suis impardonnable.

-Bah moi, tu sais, j'ai jamais été tenté par les longues études, alors je me suis trouvé un petit job peinard et intéressant au Ministère, au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

-Et t'as une famille ? des enfants ?

-Et toi alors ?

-Oh moi c'est une longue histoire, alors je veux déjà la tienne.

-Bon d'accord !

Et il me raconta comment en la renversant dans un couloir du Ministère car il ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds, Blaise fit la rencontre de Jamie, une ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons. Ce fut le coup de foudre pour lui mais elle le désabusa tout de suite en lui disant qu'elle était déjà fiancée, qu'il l'attendait en Provence, au pays des santons.

Malgré le coup dur que cette révélation lui a fait subir, Blaise ne se laisse pas abattre et part à la conquête du cœur de sa belle en tant que preux chevalier ! Gagner ne serait-ce que son amitié lui aurait suffi. Il obtint beaucoup plus que ça ! Au fil du temps, il devint son confident et confidence pour confidence elle lui apprit que son mariage était un mariage arrangé et forcé par leur famille respective, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et que lui non plus. Son stage en Angleterre n'était qu'un prétexte pour reculer la date fatidique et qu'il lui était autant bénéfique qu'à lui car il profitait de son absence pour courir les jupons.

Elle s'inventait à chaque fois de nouvelles excuses pour rester un peu plus longtemps à Londres. Et là, Blaise lui proposa de rester mais cette fois, pour lui. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et tomba dans ses bras en lui avouant ses sentiments.

Passe quelques temps. Elle appela ses parents et leur annonça qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer en France car elle était tombée enceinte d'un Anglais qu'elle a rencontré et que d'après leurs principes (un peu ringard à mon avis), elle devait l'épouser. Mais, ajouta-t-elle, ça ne doit pas déranger François qui a dû procréer de son côté.

Pieux mensonge pour mieux faire avaler la pilule à ses parents. Mais ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, elle était vraiment enceinte de Blaise.

Et les voilà donc installés dans une confortable maison de Londres avec une petite Joa, 2 ans et demi, et un petit Matt, 6 mois et 5 jours.

-Belle histoire, Blaise. Toutes mes sincères félicitations !

-Merci beaucoup Drago.

-Je regrette juste de ne les connaître que maintenant.

-Tu ne les as pas encore rencontrés !!

-Oui, peut-être mais je sais qu'ils existent.

-Maintenant à toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de toutes ces années écoulées ?

Je prends ma respiration et je commence à lui faire un résumé de mes 6 dernières années.

-Oh, pas grand chose ! Après Poudlard, je ne savais pas vers quelle voie me tourner. J'ai essayer l'architecture ensorcelée, la médicomagie, les pharmapotions, le journalisme, mais rien ne m'a emball ! Après une année sabbatique, j'ai enfin trouv ! Le Droit et l'Amour.

Devant l'air ébahi de Zambini, je continue sur ma lancée.

-T'as bien entendu Blaise. Ca va faire deux ans que j'étudie le droit sorcier pour devenir avocat pour commencer et puis, pourquoi pas siéger au Magenmagot. Et ça fait 6 mois que l'Amour est dans mon cœur et ne le quitte plus.

Et je me mets à lui parler de Suzette, de nos sentiments, sa beauté, a force, son intelligence... Je dresse son portrait élogieux à Blaise qui m'écoute, étonné.

-A t'entendre, on croirait que t'as trouvé la femme parfaite.

-C'est un peu ça, oui. J'ai trouvé Ma femme parfaite. Comme Jamie l'est pour toi.

-Je comprends.

-D'ailleurs j'envisage de la demander en mariage et c'est pour ça que tu m'as trouvé devant une bijouterie.

Mais Blaise avait l'air soucieux devant mon enthousiasme.

-Dray ! Tu sais bien que la plupart des filles avec lesquelles tu es sorti n'en voulaient qu'à ton argent.

-Oui. Mais pas elle. On vit comme dans un rêve, dans un conte à la fin de l'histoire, tu sais, le ''Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants''. Je nous vois dans une chambre au sixième, ou au pied d'une cheminée géante où je lui lirai des poèmes. On s'aimera sans travailler, je peux car j'en suis fou à lier !

-Mais Drago, ça c'est ce dont tu rêves ! Quelle est la réalit ?

-Blaise. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet pour moi ! Si j'étais à ta place, je le serais aussi. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je cherche depuis toujours mon âme sœur. Je l'ai trouvée en Suzette. Elle est celle que j'attendais, depuis que j'ai 15 ans passés. Tu vois, j'en suis certain. J'en suis aussi sûr que toi tu étais déterminé à conquérir Jamie.

Je lis dans les yeux de Blaise la compréhension.

-Tu te rappelles nos soirées ''fantasmes'' ou quand l'un de nous devaient décrire aux autres la femme de ses rêves ?

Je vois Blaise qui acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

-Eh bien c'est elle que j'imaginais dans mon lit quand je m'ennuyais.

-Bon, si tu le dis. Mais.. d'après ce que tu me racontes, le fait que maintenant tu la suis partout, ça me fait peur. Un peu. Mais peur quand même.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon vieux. C'est pas parce que je l'aime à la folie que je vais devenir plus fidèle qu'un toutou.

-Ca me rassure un peu parce qu'un Malefoy n'a qu'une parole. Mais qu'en pense ton père ?

-Rien. Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé. Je le mettrais devant le fait accompli. Car Suzette n'est pas le genre de fille qu'il souhaite pour moi. Tu le sais certainement, mais il aurait rêvé que j'épouse Pansy ou Milicent. Mais pour moi, c'était hors de question.

-Je sais, je connais l'humeur de Mr Malefoy père. Mais tu n'as pas peur de te froisser avec lui ?

-Peut-être pendant quelques temps, mais il veut trop mon bonheur. Il comprendra.

-Vous envisagez d'avoir des enfants ?

-Oui. Mais peut-être pas tout de suite. Le temps de trouver à s'installer, se stabiliser au niveau professionnel. D'ailleurs, elle veut jamais s'arrêter ! Je sais que l'amour est magnifique quand deux cœurs sont réunis, deux corps aussi mais des fois, je sens bien que je vais craquer ! A force c'est un peu épuisant ! Mais tu dois savoir ce que c'est non ?

Zambini a légèrement rougi mais il se met à me raconter, sans entrer dans les détails, leur lune de miel sous les tropiques ! Et d'après lui, c'était chaud ! A tous les sens du termes !

-Mais tu vois Blaise, je vais te faire une confidence. J'ai perdu la tête depuis que j'ai vu Suzette, je perds la raison, chaque fois que je vois Suzon.

Blaise sourit et me dit :

-Faut que tu me la présentes !

-Pour que tu me la piques ?!?

-Ca va pas non !!!

-Mais je rigole ! Et puis c'est pas la peine que je te la présente, tu la connais déjà.

-Ah bon ? pourtant ta description ne me rappelle personne de ma connaissance !

-Réfléchis !

-Tu sais bien que je n'y suis jamais arriv ! Non sérieusement, je vois pas de qui il s'agit.

-Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Je me tais pendant quelques secondes, pour faire durer le suspens et rire de la tête impatiente de Blaise.

-Ma Suzette, c'est... ... Hermione Granger.

Fin !!!!

Snif snif !!! c'est fini !! j'aimais bien l'écrire moi cette fic !!!!

Alors elle vous a plut ?

Pour me le dire et m'encourager à taper plus vite, il y a un petit bouton go en bas à droite !!! Merki !!!!

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt

Babar


	5. The Boxer

**Just a musical dream,par Babar-inHogwarts**

Coucou, c'est moi!!!!

Allez un autre petit chapitre. Sa aurait pu être une Drago Hermione mais je trouvais que le personnage que j'ai choisi collait mieux avec l'histoire même si je désapprouve complétement sa liaison avec Hermione. Mais ces deux personnes s'imposaient pour ce chapitre.

Maintenant un petit **disclaimer** : TOUT (j'ai bien dit TOUT) appartient à Mme Rowling et Messieurs Simon and Garfunkel.

Bonne lecture. Bisous à tous Babar.

**Chapitre 5 : The Boxer**

Les deux corps, dans toute la pudeur de leur nudité, en sueur et entourés de l'aura de chaleur que l'acte terminé dégagait encore, étaient tendrement enlacés.

Les deux silhouettes bronzées par le soleil de l'été contrastaient avec la blancheur immaculée des draps du grand lit.

L'homme avait passé un bras protecteur autours des épaules de la jeune femme qui avait sa tête posée sur le torse de son compagnon.

La main de l'homme caressait les cheveux soyeux de son amante et tous deux avaient les yeux fermés pour prolonger ce moment d'extase et de bonheur.

Sans bouger, la jeune femme appela son amant.

-Sev?

-Oui ma douce?

-Raconte moi l'histoire de ces cicatrices, ton histoire, dit-elle en caressant du bout des doigts le visage de son amant.

-Non, ma tendre Mione, elle te donnerait des cauchemars.

Jusqu'ici, seules les lèvres s'étaient contentées de bouger. Mais Hermione brisa cette absence de mouvements en se dressant sur ses coudes et venant se placer sur son partenaire de façon à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle embrassa passionément celle de Severus qui lui répondit. Puis elle lui dit:

-N'ai-je donc pas le droit de connaître l'histoire de l'homme que j'aime et à qui je vais confier ma vie pour l'éternité?

-Elle n'est tout simplement pas intéressante et risquerait de barber la femme que j'aime et avec laquelle je vais enfin pouvoir passer l'éternité.

-Mon amour, j'ai besoin de te connaître.

-Tu y tiens donc tant que ça?

Hermione fit une petite moue d'approbation.

Severus la souleva délicatement pour la déposer sur le côté, se leva du lit et alla farfouiller dans son bureau.

Quelques instants après, il revint s'assoir aux côtés de sa belle, un carnet dont la couverture de cuir était usée et les pages jaunies par le temps dans les mains.

Le silence enroba la pièce et ses occupants.

Soudain il fit froid et Hermione releva la couverture jusqu'au menton.

Severus ne parlait pas, il fixait l'oeil hagard, vide d'expression, ce carnet sorti des abimes des souvenirs.

Ses lèvres se mirent à articuler des sons et Hermione sut que le début de l'histoire allait commencer.

''Par une nuit orageuse,venteuse et sans lune, une pauvre femme se rendit stérile en mettant au monde avec des complications son septième fils. Ainsi naquit, le 2 Novembre 1960, le petit Severus Rogue au fond d'une campagne dans un village isolé d'Ecosse. Cet enfant, celui qui lui a caussé le plus d'ennuis pendant la grossesse, elle n'en avait pas voulu. Il était le fruit d'une union non désirée.

Cette femme vivait seule, son mari était mort au combat et elle travaillait durement pour nourrir tous ses enfants.

Elle était encore belle et désirable, malgré toutes ses grossesses, et elle suscitait encore la convoitise de certains des messieurs du village. Mais elle refusait systématiquement. Elle portait encore le deuil de son mari.

Parmi ses prétendants volages, se trouvait le mari de la dame à qui elle devait apporter une robe retouchée.

Sa cliente étant absente mais de retour bientôt, le mari la fit attendre dans l'antichambre du salon du Manoir. Il sentait qu'elle était nerveuse et se sentait le chat en quête de la fragile souris. Il la viola à même le sol du petit salon.

Cette femme vivait à présent dans la honte et la haine pour ce petit bout de vie qui grandissait en elle.

Elle ne le désirait pas et pourtant n'essaya pas de s'en débarrasser.

Nous voilà donc le 2 Novembre 1960, après 9 mois de souffrance. Ma mère était allongée sur le dos dans son lit, les jambes écartées, essayant d'expulser ce corps détesté avant même d'exister. Elle souffrit le martyr pendant des heures et finalement, avec l'aide de sa voisine, elle mit au monde un frêle petit bonhomme. Mais elle ne voulut pas le toucher. Elle laissa sa voisine s'occuper de lui, il la répugnait.

Ainsi passèrent les premières années de la vie de Severus Rogue. Sans affection, sans compréhension, sans aide de personne, sans père, sans mère. Puis survinrent les premières manifestations étranges autours du petit. Sa mère comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait mis au monde un monstre et s'en dégoûta encore plus.

Le petit Severus n'en pouvait plus. Le jour de ses onze ans il prit le baluchon qu'il avait précautionnement préparé et quitta sa famille.

En chemin pour une nouvelle vie, il rencontra un étrange personnage qui, pour ne pas changer, ne fit pas attention à lui. Mais son visage resta gravé dans la tête de Severus. Un grand monsieur avec une barbe blanche scintillante, une paire de binocle en demi-lune, une drôle de robe violette. L'étranger passa son chemin et Severus continua le sien.

Pendant quelques années, il survit tant bien que mal en tant que livreur de journaux à Londres, à la merci d'un patron ivre et violent qui n'hésitait pas à les battre et à les priver de nourriture, lui et ses camarades.

Le jour de ses seize ans, Severus partit de Londres pour les Etats-Unis. Ce qu'il vécut après est résumé dans ces pages. Lis-les, ça t'apprendra des choses sur moi.''

Severus tendit le carnet à Hermione, qui le prit dans ses mains et commença à lire les premiers mots.

''I am just a poor boy, though my story's seldom told. I have squandered my resistance for a pocket full of mumbles such are promises. All lies and jests, still a man hears what he wants to hear and disregards the rest.

When I left my home and my family, I was no more than a boy in the company of strangers, in the quiet of the railway station running scared, laying low, seeking out the poorer quarters where the ragged people go, looking for the place only they would know.

Asking only workman's wages, I come looking for a job but I get no offers, Just a come-on from the whores on Seventh Avenue. I do declare, there were times when I was so lonesome, I took some comfort there.

Then I'm laying out my winter clothes and wishing I was gone, going home, where the New York City winters aren't bleeding me. Bleeding me, going home.

In the clearing stands a boxer and a fighter by his trade and he carries the reminders of every glove that laid him down or cut him till he cried out in his anger and his shame ''I am leaving, I am leaving''. But the fighter still remains.

Ne pouvant aller plus loin, les yeux gorgés de larmes, Hermione rendit le carnet à son amant et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle réussit à articuler malgré la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.

-Mais cet homme, c'était bien Albus Dumbledore?

Severus approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Pourtant à onze ans, tu es entré à Poudlard?

Severus lui sourit.

-C'est là qu'intervient la magie. En effet, Albus m'a retrouvé le jour de mes 21 ans, ensanglanté au milieu d'un champs de bataille désert. Je me souviens de son visage qui me souriait et qui m'a dit : ''Ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard!'' C'est là que je l'ai reconnu, l'homme que j'avais croisé dix ans plus tôt. Il sortit de son manteau un fin sablier en pendentif semblable au tien et m'a fait revenir dix ans en arrière. Mais il n'a pas réussi à effacer les souvenirs de ma première expérience. La seconde est moins intéressante et pour ne pas oublier qui je suis ou qui j'étais, j'ai vu au fil des années apparaître des cicatrices sur mon corps.

Et les deux tourteraux s'envolèrent pour les abîmes du septième ciel.

Fin. Bon c'était comment?

Un clic sur THE petit bouton Go et je saurais tout.

Bisous à la prochaine.

Babar.


	6. Je t'aime encore

J**ust a musical dream, par Babar-inHogwarts **

Coucou c'est moi!!! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire. Une petite Harry-Ginny au milieu de toutes ses Drago-Hermione qui se préparent!!

Je vais pas faire de RAR, j'ai pas vraiment le temps. Au prochain chapitre.....

Mais par contre pas moyen d'éviter le disclaimer : TOUT EST A MESDAMES ROWLING ET DION, TOUT TOUT ABSOLUMENT TOUT.

Bonne lecture, Babar.

**Chapitre 6 : Je t'aime encore**

On y est. Ma vie est en train de basculer. De prendre une voie qui est peut-être sans issue. Peut-être. En tout cas, ce dont je suis certain c'est qu'à chaque instant de ma courte vie je n'ai jamais imaginé que ma vie tournerait ici mais je ne regretterais jamais. Mais je sais qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais dans la vie.

Ils sont tous là. Sur le quai. Et moi dans le train avec le reste de ma compagnie. Hermione qui essuie ses yeux avec son mouchoir, Ron, Arthur et Molly, Ginny, les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie, la famille Weasley, ma famille qui m'a toujours soutenu, encouragé et surtout aimé, Remus Lupin, le dernier des Maraudeurs, Maugrey Fol-Oeil, Nymphadora Tonks, quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phenix me renvoyant l'âme de mon parrain, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore à leur côté, en compagnie des professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et les autres, même Rogue est venu, Olivier Dubois, Angelina, Alicia, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Néville, Dean, Seamus, ma chambrée de Poudlard, les frères Crivet et bien d'autres.

Leurs visages sont graves, leurs yeux parfois brouillés de larmes, ils me font des signes de la main. Je leur répond. Le train se met en marche... Où m'emmène-t-il? Vers un endroit d'où je reviendrai? Où pas?

Combien d'entre nous et d'entre eux se posent la question? La plupart probablement.

Sur le coup, je m'en veux de leur infliger cette torture. Je voudrais sauter sur le quai, les serrer tous dans mes bras, leur dire combien je les aime, combien je les remercie pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont apportés. Mais je ne peux plus reculer. Ils sont déjà tout petits et les larmes commencent à noircir mes joues. Bientôt je ne les vois plus.

Je referme la fenêtre du couloir sur le seul souvenir de ce qu'à été ma vie jusqu'à maintenant.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

''Allez Harry. Viens avec nous.''

Cette voix. Je la reconnaîtrait entre toutes. Elle a hanté mes 7 années à Poudlard. Elle appartient au seul élève de Poudlard qui a été assez fou pour s'engager avec moi. Pourtant ce n'est pas un courageux Gryffondor. Il faut que je lui réponde.

''J'arrive Drago. J'arrive.

Je prend le mouchoir qu'il me tend. Il ressemble à celui qu'Hermione utilisait tout à l'heure. Normal. Il appartient aussi à son trousseau.

-Harry. Jure moi que si je ne reviens pas, toi tu y arriveras et que tu prendras soin d'eux.

-Drago, je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse parce que nous reviendrons tous les 2. Ensemble. Elle ne nous reverra pas l'un sans l'autre.

Et on ne sut jamais ce qu'il advint de la première compagnie, troisième cohorte de la première légion d'Aurors, partie au combat, par un matin gris et froid.

Ginny arracha la feuille du calendrier pour le mettre à jour. On était le 31 Juillet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry, parti, il y a 7 ans déjà et dont personne n'avait reçu de nouvelles et dont tout le monde s'évertuait à croire qu'il était encore en vie quelque part.

Elle eut un pincement, là où les sentiments font mal. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle voulait oublier. Elle s'attela aux tâches ménagères pour avoir l'esprit occupé mais elle n'y arriva pas. Partout elle voyait Harry, ses expressions, ses attitudes, ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Toute la maison se réveilla peu à peu et les bruits si familier lui chatouillèrent les oreilles. Les petits pas furtifs de Jimmy, le grincement du matelas de Ron, les derniers ronflements de son père, le hochet musical d'Elisa, l'eau de la douche que devait prendre Hermione, tous les bruits quotidiens de la famille réunie pour les vacances lui remontèrent le moral.

Elle prépara la table du petit-déjeuner et attendit que tout le petit monde s'installe. Le premier à pénétrer dans la cuisine fut Jimmy, le fils d'Hermione. Elle se surprit à penser ''et de Drago'' mais il était parti avec Harry sans donner plus de nouvelles.

-Bonjour Tatie Ginny, dit-il avec sa petite voix.

-Bien dormi mon petit coeur?

Hermione était enceinte quand Drago était parti. Avec Harry. Et le petit avait fêté ses 7 premiers anniversaires sans son père. Elle en eut le coeur serré et le prit dans ses bras.

Petit à petit,la cuisine se remplissait. Ginny posa les assiettes pleines de crêpes, toasts, pains confitures.. sur la table. La dernière à arriver fut Fleur Weasley, anciennement Delacour, avec un petit paquet de langes dans les bras, Elisa, première fille de Bill. Sa première nièce.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

Et le petit-déjeuner commença dans une maison pleine de vie, autours d'une table à laquelle il restait toujours deux places vides.

Ron remarqua bien l'air maussade de sa soeur mais ne lui dit rien. Molly avait senti que quelques choses n'allait pas et ses soupsons s'étaient confirmés avec les toasts brûlés. Ginny ne faisait jamais brûler les toasts. Un coup d'oeil au calendrier et elle en comprit la raison. Il n'y eut aucun commentaire sur les toasts.

Après que le petit-déjeuner fut tout rangé, Ginny s'attaqua avec ardeur aux tâches de la maison. Sa mère qui la voyait dans cet état , avait mal au coeur. Elle s'approcha d'elle doucement et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ma chérie! Je sais combien c'est dur.

-Maman! Il me manque tellement.

Et Ginny se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère qui la consola comme quand elle était petite.

Cette journée avait été très éprouvante et c'est avec délice qu'elle retrouva son lit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore se coucher, elle n'avait pas encore accompli ce pourquoi elle s'était levé ce matin.En chemise de nuit et en pantoufle, elle se dirigea vers son armoire, les larmes aux yeux elle souleva la pile de draps propres soigneusement pliés et s'empara délicatement d'une boite en fer.

Assise sur son lit, le visage brouillé de larmes, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit toutes les lettres qu'elle lui avait écrite. Il y en avait 6 datées du 31 Juillet des années précédentes. Elle prit les feuillets vierges du fond de la boite, sa plus belle plume et se mit à écrire.

Sur ce papier elle se libérait de la force qui la retenait prisonnière de son coeur, elle se découvrait et s'ouvrait à la vie.

D'habitude elle ne relisait pas la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire. Mais aujourd'hui elle franchit cette barrière.

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, son coeur se serrait un peu plus à chaque ligne, son absence se faisait de plus en plus pesante.

Elle lui en voulait de lui infliger cette souffrance mais elle l'aimait encore.

''Harry,

Tu vois, aujourd'hui encore, je prend ma plume et je m'obstine à t'écrire une lettre ... que tu ne recevras pas.

Mais j'aime à imaginer qu'un jour, tu les liras. J'aime à te croire si proche de moi, là juste au dessus de mon épaule, pourtant tu es si loin.... si loin que je ne sais même pas où te chercher.

Je te déteste pour ça Harry. Si seulement pouvais-tu imaginer tout ce que je souffre, tout ce que ton absence me fait mal et tout ce que cette attente me torture.

Je voudrais pouvoir t'envoyer là où tu es tout le mal que tu me fais, Harry. Mais pourtant je t'aime encore Harry.

Chaque jour, je revois le jour où tu m'as laissée, où tu m'as abandonnée sur un quai de gare. Pas un jour ne se passe sans que ton rire hante les murs du Terrier, me hante.

Et chaque jour les larmes me viennent. Leur source ne s'est pas tarie avec le temps et elle ne le sera pas de si tôt. Le jour où je ne pleurerais plus sera le jour où je saurais où tu es. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Mais tu vois chaque jour, je me dis que tu n'aimerais pas me voir pleurer. Tu me l'as répéter si souvent cette phrase, cette phrase que je ne peux oublier car elle vient de toi.

Cette phrase que tu me disais quand je venais pleurer sur ton épaule. Tu t'en souviens?

Tu me caressais doucement les cheveux et tu me murmurais à l'oreille : ''Tout le monde trouvent les diamants beaux et brillants mais moi je n'aime pas les diamants qui brillent en ce moment dans tes yeux. Tes larmes qui scintillent me cachent tes émeraudes que j'aime tant.''

Mais aujourd'hui tu n'es pas là pour me consoler. Harry, ... reviendras-tu un jour?

Tu dois en avoir marre de m'écouter parler de mon coeur qui s'effrite pour un rien. Rassure toi, tu n'es pas rien.

Je pense que tu aimerais avoir des nouvelles de chez nous.

Here the autumn ends bringind back the rain, the oldChevy's dead, they tried to fix it in vain. Elisa's got her first teeth, little Jimmy is getting strong.

I'm learning guitar and I almost know a song. I found some chanterelle at the market this morning. I'd like to live in Rome, oh it would be such a good thing. I try to grow some flowers, the same I tried before.

That's all for now... oh yes je t'aime encore.

But where you are? So far with no address. How's life for you? My hope is my only caress.

Finally I cut my hair, I hear you say at last. It's been kind of strange but you see I survived. When I'm asked I go out, I dance all night and more. But when I dance, je t'aime encore

But where you are? So far with no address. How's life for you? Time is my only caress.

Je t'aime encore just like in an old fashioned song and it burns in my soul, anything else seems too long. Oh more and more, it's strong as I can be, oui je t'aime encore, but you cannot hear me...

Harry, aujourd'hui on est le 31 Juillet. Joyeux anniversaire Harry, où que tu sois, je pense à toi.

Pense à moi un petit peu et ne m'oublie pas.

A bientôt Harry.

Ginny.

Elle se laissa glisser dans son lit et souffla sur la flamme de sa bougie qui vacilla et plongea la pièce dans l'ombre en s'éteignant.

Au même moment, quelques lieues, collines et forêts plus loin, deux silhouettes se soutenant mutuellement contemplaient les étoiles. Soudain la lumière de l'une d'entre elles vacilla, clignota et s'éteignit sous le regard attentif d'une des silhouettes.

''Les étoile peuvent mourir mais pas l'Amour.''

Fin. Alors?

Petit bouton go pour me répondre et me faire des critiques.

Au fait si j'ai mis la version anglaise de la chanson, c'est parce que je trouve qu'elle a plus de sens que la française.

Bisous à tous.

A bientôt

Babar.


	7. Eternellement

**Just a musical dream, par Babar-inHogwarts**

Coucou tout le monde, voilà un ptit one-shot que ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de l'écrire.

Bonne lecture.

Petite note de service! Dans ce chapitre les _phrases en italique _correspondent à la petite voix de la conscience d'Hermione.

Disclaimer : dans ce chapitre, à part la mise en scène rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, Warner et Co, et Tragédie.

Merci à eux.

Babar-inHogwarts.

**Chapitre 7: Eternellement.**

Harry, Ron et Hermione déambulaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour faire passer le temps. Les cours venaient de se terminer pour aujourd'hui et l'heure du dîner n'était pas encore arrivée. Ils bavardaient insouciement, saluant les tableaux, vivaient leur petite vie.

Le seule personne qu'ils croisèrent fut une jeune fille en pleurs qui courait dans le couloir. Ils ne la connaissaient que de vue et pourtant Hermione annonça à ses meilleurs amis :

Malefoy a encore frappé!

Il sortait avec Emma Felton? Demanda Harry.

Emma était la fille qu'ils venaient de croiser. Hermione hocha la tête.

Mais je croyais qu'il était avec Miranda Eisenhower, répondit Ron.

Non, avec Miranda c'est fini depuis un moment. Entre elle et Emma il y a eu Helsi, Suzy, Maya et je dois en oublier, énonça Hermione.

Comment peut-il sortir avec toutes ces filles en même pas deux semaines? Demanda Ron qui apparement n'avait pas le même succès.

Malefoy a un coeur de pierre! Je ne sais pas si il peut te dire le nom de toutes ses ex-copines. Il s'en fout comme des chaussettes qu'il enfile le matin.

Brr, c'est pas très humain ça, dit Harry. Mais dis-moi Mione, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la vie amoureuse de Malefoy?

Depuis que je vois toutes ses pauvres filles pleurer avec Mimi dans les toilettes!

Ouff, j'avais peur que tu aies des vues sur lui.

Moi? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi? Si un jour je l'embrasse, c'est que je suis sous Impérium!

_Tu es sûre Hermione? Tu n'es pas insensible au charme de ce jeune homme, il me semble?_

Tais-toi! Malefoy! M'intéresse pas.

_Si tu le dis.._

_-_Tu me rassures Mione, lui dit Ron qui ne trouvait pas de nom pourdéfinir ce qu'il ressentait pour sa meilleure amie.

Oooooo

Hermione était sur le chemin de la salle de bains des préfets. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Drago et à toutes ses filles auxquelles il brisait le coeur. Vraiment il la dégoûtait.

_Mais il te plait, non?_

NON

_Pourtant le prince charmant de tes rêves lui ressemble beaucoup._

Coïncidence.

_Ouais, c'est ça. Et pourquoi tu trembles quand Rogue vous met en semble ?_

Colère contre Rogue.

_Pourquoi tu balbuties quand tu veux lui parler?_

Euh

_Pourquoi tu perds tes moyens quand il t'insultes? Pourtant avant tu arrivais à lui répondre, et méchament parfois._

_H_eu

_Ahaha, alors il te plait toujours pas?_

Laisse moi tranquille, occuoe toi de tes affaires.

_Mais c'est toi mes affaires._

Elle était entrée dans la salle de bain, perdue dans ses pensées et commença à se déshabiller.

Elle était en train d'enlever son soutien-gorge quand elle entendit :

''GRANGER MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS?''

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Drago était déjà dans la baignoire, et quelques autres avant de se rappeler que seul un soutien-gorge cachait la partie haute de son corps et chercha précipitemment sa serviette.

Dra Malefoy?

Qui veux-tu que ça soit?

Ca t'arrive de fermer la porte à clef?

Pas quand j'ai envie de voir de jolies filles se déshabiller devant moi!

Malefoy!

Bah quoi?

T'es vraiment qu'un pervers! Et puis qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici à te parler?

Cette situation doit te plaire! C'est pour ça. Au fait c'est ma serviette que tu as prise!

Pardon.

Hermione changea aussitôt de serviette et sortit en courant de la salle de bain.

Elle courut encore quelques mètres et s'arrêta pour respirer.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer: elle vanait de se déshabiller devant son pire ennemi pendant que celui-ci était entièrement nu dans la baignoire, (malheureusement) recouverte de mousse.

_Hermione?_

Quoi encore?

_Il te trouve jolie._

Qui?

_A ton avis? Drago évidemment._

Comment tu sais ça?

_Il te l'as dit et tu n'as même pas relevé._

C'est vrai, il a dit que j'étais jolie?

_Bin ouai, il a dit : Pas quand je veux voir de jolies filles se déshabiller devant moi. C'est bien ce que tu étais en train de faire non? _

Bin oui...

_T'es toute secouée, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Si toi, tu t'étais déshabillée devant l'homme qui te plait, pendant qu'il était nue, et qu'en plus qu'il te dit qu'il te trouve jolie, tu ne serais pas secouée?

_Ahah, enfin tu l'avoues._

De quoi?

_Bin que Malefoy te plait!_

Non, j'ai jamais dit que... oups si, je l'ai dit. Mais je ne voulais pas dire que...

_Tututut, tu l'as dit._

Bon c'est vrai, j'avoue, Drago me plait mais en même temps il me dégoûte. C'est pas un mec comme ça...

_Comme quoi?_

Comme Pervers, Macho, même pas Romantique, Serpentard, qui n'en a rien à faire de ses copines.

_Oui, peut-être et encore que... mais bon il est aussi super mignon, super craquant, super riche, pas trop bête, et il doit assurer dans un lit..._

Mais ça va pas non! Pourquoi tu parles de ça! Et puis c'est pas à son argent que j'en veux.

_Ca je veux bien le croire. Pourquoi t'y retournes pas?_

Où?

_Bin dans la salle de bain débile!_

Bin parce que j'en ai pas envie.

_T'as pas envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec l'homme dont tu rêves toutes les nuits?_

Si.

_Mais?_

Mais pas à moitié nus dans une salle de bain. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire..

_Je vois je vois, mais tu veux pas prendre un bain?_

Si.

_Alors va attendre ton tour, t'aura peut-être la chance de le voir en serviette._

Oh ça va, hein, pas de chambrage s'il te plait.

_Bon, bon... mais tu devrais suivre mon conseil._

Ainsi Hermione retourna près de la salle de bains attendre que Drago sorte de son bain. Elle s'assit à même le sol en ne cessant de ressasser ses pensées et de se poser des questions sur ses sentiments envers Malefoy.

Elle ne remarqua pas que la porte de la salle de bain s'érait ouverte sur un Drago vêtu simplement d'une grande serviette. Quand Hermione le vit, des pensées pas très catholiques envahirent son esprit.

Bah t'es encore là Granger.

Moi aussi je voudrais prendre un bain.

Je te laisse la place.

Comme c'est gentil, répondit-elle avec un air cynique. Et elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

Elle fit couler l'eau dans la grande baignoire et y ajouta de son bain moussant préféré : celui qui avait des reflets arc-en-ciel et qui sentait si bon. Puis elle commença à se déshabiller et une fois entièrement nue, elle enjamba le rebord de la baignoire pour se glisser à l'intérieur de l'eau quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Drago visiblement gêné.

Euh Herm Granger, je je suis j'ai j'ai oublié mon mon savon... balbutia-t-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme...

Réalisant subitement qu'elle était toute nue Hermione se plongea sous l'eau et se cacha sous la mousse de la même façon que Drago un peu plus tôt.

Drago était tout rouge mais Hermione encore plus. Un silence gêné s'était installé dans la pièce et les deux jeunes sorciers se fixaient intensement.

Soudain Drago sortit et claqua la porte.

Hermione souffla. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait de la chance ou de la malchance. Un peu des deux. Elle remarqua le savon de Drago sur le bord de la baignoire. ''Quel idiot il l'a encore oublié! Mais ça veut peut-être dire qu'il va revenir.''

_Essaye de profiter de la situation._

Tu crois que ça peut marcher?

_Bin ma vieille tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil._

Ma foi, il m'a vue entièrement nue quand même.

_Ouais c'est vrai mais je pense que tu peux en profiter pour te montrer sous un autre côté._

C'est à dire?

_Réfléchi._

Hermione prit le savon de Drago et sachant pertinement qu'il était derrière la porte, l'appela :

Malefoy!

Une petite voix étouffée lui répondit :

Oui?

T'as oublié de reprendre ton savon!

Je sais. Tu me le rendras quand tu auras fini?

Tu m'as trouvé si moche que tu ne veux plus rentrer?

Pas de réponse.

Quand tu auras fini ce sera très bien, finit-il par dire.

C'est comme tu veux.

Hermione ne se pressa pas pour se laver, elle en profita pour se détendre comme elle avait prévu de le faire. Une fois lavée, séchée, habillée, elle sortit de la salle de bain et tendit son savon à Drago qui l'attendait.

Merci lui répondit-il.

Pas un mot de tout ça, d'accord?

OK.

Et les deux sorciers se séparèrent.

Oooooo

Quelques temps passèrent et l'image de Drago dans son bain hantait les nuits d'Hermione comme la sienne se déshabillant obnubilait Drago sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

La semaine d'examen de milieu d'année se termina et Hermione avait envie d'un bon bain pour se détendre et lui donner un avant-goût des vacances qui se rapprochaient.

Maintenant elle vérifiait qu'elle était libre avant d'ouvrir la porte. Comme c'était le cas, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et commença à se préparer. Bain chaud et moussant, musique d'ambiance, éclairage pas trop fort. Ce n'est qu'une fois allongée dans la baignoire qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son gel douche. Mais le hasard fit bien les choses, elle vit que Drago avait oublié encore une fois le sien. 'Hum pourquoi pas' se dit-elle.

L'odeur ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, elle lui rappelait Drago. Elle entreprit de se frictionner et de se laver avec le savon de Drago. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sentir sa peau comme si elle voulait s'emprégner de l'odeur du prince de ses rêves.

Elle rêvait justement quand Drago fit irruption dans la salle de bain.

Encore toi, Granger. Décidement Toi non plus tu ne fermes pas les portes.

Pas quand j'ai envie de te voir débarquer à la recherche de ton savon, qui sent très bon d'ailleurs.

Comment ça?

Drago s'approcha de la baignoire et puis d'Hermione.

J'en étais sûr, tu t'en es servi!

Heu, oui. J'ai oublié le mien et j'ai vu le tien qui trainait alors bon bah je l'ai utilisé. Ca ne te dérange pas?

Non, tu sentiras bon comme ça pour une fois.

Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Lui répondit Hermione en lui lançant un peu d'eau.

Rien du tout! Mais fais attention je suis habillé!

Ca peut s'arranger! Dit elle en recommençant à lui gicler de l'eau dessus.

QU'est-ce que tu dis?

Rien rien, répondit Hermione en réalisant le sous-entendu de sa phrase.

Mais arrête de me jeter de l'eau dessus, je vais devoir enlever ma chemise. Mais arrête je te dis.

Qui t'as dit que ce n'étais pas ce dont je rêve, que tu enlèves ta chemise? Tu m'as bien vu en train de me déshabiller, tu me dois la même chose!

Non mais ça va pas, et toi tu m'as pas vu dans le bain peut-être?

Nan, t'étais sous la mousse!

Cette fois, la chemise de Drago était bien trempée.

Tu sais quoi?

Non, Granger je sais pas.

Tu pourrais concourrir pour la palme de Mister Chemise Mouillé, t'as toutes tes chances!

Mais arrête de me mater comme ça!

Parce que toi tu me mates pas peut-être?

Mais non!

Ouais c'est ça. Tu sais pas mentir, Malefoy. Si tu pouvais sortir de la salle de bain maintenant, j'aimerais sortir du bain.

Bah tu peux sortir de ton bain.

Avec toi en train de me mater?

Bah je t'ai déjà vu non?

C'est pas une raison!

Allez, laisse moi vérifier si t'as bien un grain de beauté en haut de la cuisse gauche? J'ai mal vu la première fois.

Sale pervers!

Allez quoi Granger soit pas si coincée!

Malefoy, tu joues à quoi là? C'est un pari stupide avec tes crétins de copains, c'est pour m'ajouter à ton palmarès, c'est pour avoir une raison de plus pour m'humilier? Hein? C'est pour quoi?

Hermione, toujours allongée dans l'eau du bain devenue froide, s'était mise à crier et des larmes montaient à ses yeux.

Hermione, calme-toi.

Drago s'était approché de la baignoire.

Ne t'approche pas, sinon je hurle. Comment m'as-tu appelé?

Calme-toi. Je ne voulais pas..

Non,je me moque de tes intentions. Hermione pleurait maintenant.

Pour ta gouverne, personne n'est au courant de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je n'ai pas fait de pari sur toi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça. Depuis quelques semaines, ton image apparaît à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Tu m'empêche de dormir Granger!

Drago, je ne voulais pas

Maintenant, c'est moi qui me fiche de tes intentions. Laisse moi finir.

Hermione ne pleurait plus mais Drago s'emportait.

Jamais une fille ne m'a empêché de dormir. Tu comprends? Jamais une fille n'a été plus belle que toi, aucune de mes copines n'avait un aussi joli corps que toi.

Heu Drago, tu t'emportes pas un peu là?

_Idiote, il te fais sa déclaration et toi tu te conduis comme une idiote._

Non, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je te raconte.

Ah, bin je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Drago lui prit son savon des mains et s'apprêta à sortir. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna:

Tu n'as rien à me dire, je m'en doutais de toute façon.

Et il sortit de la salle de bain.

Drago, attends...

Mais il était déjà loin, et ne l'entendait pas.

Toi aussi, tu m'empêche de dormir.

_Si tu attendais le moment opportun pour lui parler, c'était maintenant!_

Oooooo

Les vacances arrivèrent enfin et Hermione vit avec soulagement Drago rentrer chez lui.

Depuis leur discussion dans la salle de bain, il ne lui adressait plus la parole, ni elle d'ailleurs, et ils se contentaient d'une douche dans leur dortoir. Ils avaient bien trop peur de croiser l'autre à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Mais chacun hantait les nuits de l'autre.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient restés au château pour les fêtes de Noël.

Dehors la neige tombait drue, et le feu flambait dans la cheminée de la Salle commune de Gryffondor. Les garçons disputaient uen partie d'échec, Ginny lisait dans un fauteuil en face de l'âtre et Hermione travaillait. Ou plutôt essayait ou faisait semblant. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Son air mélancolique et triste n'échappa pas à Ginny qui abandonnant son livre vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Comment il s'appelle?

Hein? De qui? De quoi?

Hermione, écoute moi bien, cet air, je le connais trop bien. Comment il s'appelle?

Sachant pertinnement qu'elle ne pouvait rien cacher à Ginny, elle lui dit.

Si je te le dis tu le garderas pour toi?

Bien sûr.

C'est ... Heu... il s'appelle... Non, je préfère garder son nom pour moi. De toute façon, ça ne se fera jamais.

Ca c'est toi qui le dis. Qui n'aurais pas envie de sortir avec une aussi jolie jeune femme?

Arrête Gin.

Bon, si tu veux pas me dire qui c'est, c'est ton droit.Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

Bin, en fait, voilà. Il me plait, il m'a dit que j'étais belle mais on s'est disputé et on se parle plus et la nuit je ne rêve que de lui, et il me prend pour une gamine, une fille super coincée juste bonne à travailler et moi je le trouve un peu trop pervers et macho. On est pas vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

A ce moment là, Parvati entra dans la salle commune en pleurs. Devant les regards des deux jeunes filles, Lavande articula :

Rupture difficile. Hibou.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout car elle ne savait pas que Parvati sortait avec un garçon. Ginny se chargea de lui traduire.

Juste avant les vacances, Parvati a cédé aux avances de Malefoy et elle a dû recevoir un hibou de lui aujourd'hui qui devait lui annoncer la fin. Mais Hermione pourquoi tu pleures?

Viens, ne restons pas ici, hoqueta-t-elle. Je vais tout te raconter.

Oooooo

Tous les élèves étaient revenus, les vacances touchaient à leur fin et l'atmosphère était chargée de bonheur et de nostalgie pour le passage à la nouvelle année. Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir pris de bonnes résolutions mais beaucoup savaient qu'ils ne les tiendraient pas mais ça leur permettait de se donner bonne conscience.

Le courrier du jour venait d'arriver et Hermione paraissait anxieuse.

T'attends quelque chose? Lui demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de pan-cakes.

Non, non.

_Vraiment, quel idiot celui-là. Même pas capable de lire dans les sentiments des autres._

Non, faut pas que tu dises ça, il n'est pas très doué dans les relations avec les filles. C'est tout.

_Calme-toi, Hermione._

Mais imagine qu'il ne vienne pas.

_Mais oui il va venir, il n'a attendu que ça._

Ca quoi?

_Bin de te revoir, de recommencer vos rapports dans la salle_ _de bain._

Moi aussi.

_Alors il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne vienne pas._

Au même moment, Drago fut étonné de recevoir une lettre, surtout quand celle-ci était amenée par un hibou de l'école. Il déposa un bout de parchemin plié dans son assiette, heureusement vide. Drago le prit avant que Pansy ne lui fasse une remarque comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Il le glissa dans sa poche et sortit de la Grande Salle. Dans le couloir, il le déplia et y lut : ''Ce soir, 20h30, où tu sais'' Il sut tout de suite de qui provenait ce message.

Il fallait un peu de temps à Hermione pour préparer ce qu'elle avait prévu avec Ginny.Tout au long des préparatifs, elle espérait que Drago viendrait.

Il était 20h25 et tout était prêt. Hermione était angoissée et avait une boule au ventre.

A 20h27, elle se mit en place, les entrailles plus nouées que jamais.

A 20h28, elle se dit que jamais Drago ne viendrait et elle aurait tout abandonné si elle n'avait pas entendu des pas dans le couloir. 'Pourvu que ce soit lui'

A 20h30 précises, Drago ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain pour ne pas la reconnaître.

La pièce était toute enfumée, les nombreuses vitres pleine de buée, dans l'air régnait l'odeur de son savon, mais il ne voyait Hermione nulle part. D'ailleurs il n'y voyait pas grand chose. Un éclat rouge lui fit tourner la tête et il lire, écrit au rouge à lèvre sur les miroirs ''Je voulais te dire que toi aussi tu m'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Je t'aime Drago.''

Tout ce qu'il ressentait envers Hermione resurgit et il se mit à la chercher dans la salle de bain. Il était sûr qu'elle était ici. Son instinct le fit se pencher dans la baignoire et ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter. Sous un tapis de mousse, l'attendait Hermione qui le regardait amoureusement. 'Merlin qu'elle est magnifique'.

Heu, je ne sais pas quoi dire..

Je savais que tu dirais ça, Drago. Mais il n'a rien à dire. Viens.

Hermione se leva, s'offrant au regard de Drago dans toute sa nudité. Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien. Elle était sur le point de l'embrasser quand elle entendit Drago murmurer 'Je t'aime Hermione'. Elle sourit et dans un dernier effort, elle toucha ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Après un langoureux baiser plein de passion, ils recommencèrent pour épancher leur soif de l'autre réciproque. Hermione entreprit d'enlever la chemise de Drago, pendant qu'il ôtait son pantalon. Il pénétra dans la baignoire tout en embrassant Hermione, tout en la serrant contre elle pour ne pas la perdre.

Oooooo

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux à Poudlard. Le printemps pointait son nez, les examens avaient donné de résultats convenables, la gaité se faisait ressentir dans les coeurs de chacun.

Du côté de nos amoureux, il n'y a rien qui clochait. Sauf peut-être ...

Mais Hermione écoute moi!

Non, tu n'as rien à dire, c'est à moi de parler, à moi de te faire remarquer le nombre de filles que tu mates que tu dragues, même quand je suis avec toi. Si tu le faisais sans que je te voie, je n'en saurais jamais rien, mais tu n'as même pas ce tact.

Non, il suffit que ton détecteur de poulettes t'informe qu'il y en a une dans un rayon de 500 mètres pour que tu te mettes en chasse immmédiatement.

Hermione ou pas Hermione. Je pensais que je comptais quand même un peu pour toi. Mais j'aurais dû me méfier de tes douces paroles, tout n'est que du vent.

Au fond ça ne m'étonne pas, Drago Malefoy. Oui tu portes bien ton nom. Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur, rien de plus, tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit, tu en es bien incapable. Ce qui t'intéresse ce n'est que certaines parties du corps de filles, tu t'en sers pour ton plaisir personnel et puis après, quand tu es lassé, pfiou, tu laisses tomber comme de la merde de Scroutt. Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir?

Hermione s'arrêta à bout de souffle, Drago profita de ce moment de répit pour lui répondre :

Ainsi c'est comme ça que tu me vois, pour toi je suis un mec macho, misogyne et uniquement branché sexe. Merci. Ca fait plaisir. Moi qui pensais que toi tu saurais me comprendre, je me trompais. En réalité, tu ne vaux pas mieux que toutes les autres.

J'en suis navrée. Mais tu vois pour toi, je me suis disputée avec mes meilleurs amis qui ne comprennaient pas mon choix, je ne leur adresse pratiquement plus la parole et bien je me rend compte que je ne suis qu'une sombre idiote : j'aurais dû les écouter encore une fois.

Et moi? Moi aussi j'ai fait des sacrifices pour toi. Ma réputation. C'est pour toi que j'y ai renoncé. Moi aussi mes amis ne m'adressent presque plus la parole.

Ta réputation! Non mais vraiment. Il aurait fallu y penser avant. Et j'ai sali ta réputation parce que je suis une Gryffondor, parce que je suis de parents moldus? Les deux peut-êtres. Moi qui pensais que j'avais trouvé en toi la personne qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis. Là, tu me donnes vraiment l'impression d'être de la merde.

Tu n'es pas de la merde!

Non, je suis quoi, un bon coup à tirer pendant quelques semaines? Une petite pétasse qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être appronfondie. Fais toi traiter comme de la merde, t'auras l'impression d'en devenir.

Je ne t'ai jamais traitée comme de la merde.

Drago, furieux, tourna les talons et partit.

Si. Maintenant, murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Oooooo

Une ombre rasait les murs de Poudlard depuis une semaine, une âme en peine errait sans faire attention aux escaliers capricieux, aux regards inquiets de ses amis... une âme à la recherche d'une petite particule d'identité de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle savait qu'elle se faisait encore plus de mal que si elle essayait de l'oublier mais tout, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, lui rappelait l'autre.

Drago... Drago...

Drago frappait les murs, s'acharnait sur ses oreillers, hurlait sa détresse, sa solitude, lâchait ses poings sur toutes les surfaces dures qu'il trouvait dans sa chambre, retenait tout juste les larmes pour son honneur... son honneur ... pffffff ... il l'avait perdu avec elle ... et ses larmes se déversèrent enfin sur ses joues, souillèrent son visage si pur qui alla s'écraser sur son oreiller malmené quelques instants plus tôt. Il resta ainsi affalé jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment et Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les paupières à peine fermées le visage angélique de Drago venait la hanter, son odeur lui chatouillait les narines et ne la quittait plus. Pourtant elle essayait de suivre les conseils des ses amis mais rien ne pouvait lui ôter cette image de l'esprit. Et elle lui en voulait encore plus de ne pas la laisser en paix avec sa tristesse.

Les jours passèrent et rien ne changeait.

Elle craignait de le croiser à chaque intersection de couloirs alors qu'auparavant elle l'espérait de tout son coeur.

Il se sentait de plus en plus stupide et tous les regards des autres filles qu'il croisait lui semblaient fades et ternes comparés au sien qu'il ne pouvait oublier.

Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile et savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Son esprit était torturé par des sentiments contraires à ce qu'il éprouvait habituellement et il s'en trouvait bouleversé et perdu. Jamais auparavant cette sensation de déchirure ne l'avait habité. Etait-ce parce qu'il l'aimait réelement? Il ne lui mentait donc pas quand il lui murmurait des Je t'aime au creux de l'oreille?

Il ne savait que faire pour combler ce vide qui s'était installé en lui mais il devait évacuer ce trop plein de sentiments qui étaient enfoui sous la cassure de son coeur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : la musique.

La musique de Drago : c'est ce qu'il manquait le plus à Hermione après sa simple présence. En même temps qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, elle était tombée sous le charme de sa musique : elle l'avait trouvé à la fois douce, envoutante, entraînante, harmonieuse...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et elle s'assit contre la première porte venue. Cette crise coutûmière passée, elle se rendit compte sur quelle porte elle s'était adossée : celle de la salle de bains des préfets! Un endroit où elle n'était plus retournée depuis... depuis... depuis la date qu'elle préferait oublier.

_Pourquoi tu optes pour l'oubli?_

Question idiote.

_C'est toi l'idiote._

Merci du compliment. Explique toi.

_Au lieu de profiter de la vie, tu t'enfermes dans tes souvenirs et des espoirs en mettant aux oubliettes ce qui t'arrange._

C'est une solution comme une autre. Je l'aime tu n'as pas encore compris?

_Oh si que je l'ai compris, j'ai eu droit à ses éloges pendant un bon bout de temps!_

Pas d'humour, je suis pas d'humeur.

_Tu serais de meilleure humeur si tu vivais dans le présent..._

Arrête de parler par énigme... vas droit au but.

_Si tu vivais dans le présent et pas dans la contemplation de ta passion passée, tu verrais qu'il est aussi malheureux que toi!_

Je verrais surtout le nombre de filles qu'il reluque!

_Et tu verrais que ça ne lui apporte rien de satisfaisant, elles semblent lui passer dessus sans qu'il les remarque. Il ne fait plus aucun commentaire et se tend quand il te voit._

Je vois pas le rapport. Il n'en reste pas moins un salaud pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

_Tu l'aimes toujours et tu n'es même prête à lui offrir une deuxième chance. Des fois je te comprendrais jamais._

T'es pas là pour ça.

Ne pouvant céder à ses pulsions, Hermione entra dans la salle de bains, (malheureusement) vide. Trop de souvenirs remontaient en même temps à la surface, elle ne put les contenir tous.

Sa première pensée fut de se demander si Drago était revenu se laver dans la salle de bain, des préfets. Elle espérait tout au fond d'elle que non, sinon ça aurait voulu dire qu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire d'elle malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et puis, en fait, elle s'en fichait éperdument si il était revenu dans leur endroit, ça voufrait dire qu'il était bien un Malefoy, un homme sans coeur, incapable d'éprouver des sentiments.

A la vue de ces pensées et de ses souvenirs, Hermione se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la baignoire pour essayer de se calmer et c'est là qu'elle vu que Drago avait laissé son gel douche.

Pourquoi pas?

_T'es un peu maso sur les bords, toi?_

Non, je vois plutôt ce geste comme une sorte de rituel mettant définitivement un terme à mes souvenirs.

_Si tu le dis... c'est toi qui vois, je ne suis pas persuadée que ça va marcher._

T'es un peu rabat-joie sur les bord non?

Hermione commença par faire couler de l'eau chaude puis froide dans la baignoire, et une fois la bonne température obtenue, elle se déshabilla lentement pour retarder le moment du supplice... l'odeur de Drago... une dernière fois sur son corps... une dernière fois avant de l'oublier définitivement.

Se plongeant entièrement dans l'eau, elle savoura ce moment de délice où sa peau frisonnait face à la chaleur du contact avec cet élément si pur, si doux, procureur de tant de sensations.

Elle paressa un moment laissant son esprit vagabonder à sa guise, laissant le temps à sa peau de se flétrir. Elle se saisit enfin du gel douche de son ancien amant et entreprit de frotter chaque parcelle de son corps, l'odeur enivrante de Drago flottant dans l'air. Elle était plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle ferma les yeux, ses sens envoutés pour une dernière fois.

Son corps reposant dans l'imposante baignoire, dans la moiteur de la salle de bain elle remarqua qu'un parchemin à musique reposait sur le rebord d'un meuble. Sa présence lui sembla étrange, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu avant. D'un coup de baguette magique elle le fit flotter à quelques centimètres d'elle.

La signature du parchemin lui fit chaud au coeur. Drago avait écrit de sa plus belle écriture ses initiales, DM. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et elle lança le sort permettant de libérer la musique du morceau de papier.

Une douce mélodie envahit la salle de bain, empreignant Hermione d'une tonne d'émotions. ♪ Tragédie ♫ EternellementMaintenant qu'on se connait mieux qu'avant  
Je peux te faire part de mes sentiments  
Nos coeurs se sont raprochés  
Je désire le toucher  
Et te prouver malgré tout  
Que nos différences  
Ne furent que délivrance

Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre  
Mais aujourd'hui je sais ce que j'éprouvais  
Quand tu me dis que je suis  
Celui que t'as choisi  
Mon coeur s'emballe  
Sous ton charme  
Je n'peux te dire "bye bye"

Tu es celle que j'ai toujours recherchée  
Celle que mon coeur a toujours désiré  
La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
Graver le temps  
Toujours ensemble  
Eternellement

J'ai fais mon choix  
Il ne reste que toi  
Déclarer ma flamme  
Ne suffirais pas  
Je veux te montrer tout ce qu'il y a en moi

Tu as bouleversé  
Toute mon existence  
Je n'peux pas demeurer dans le silence  
Quand je te verrai  
Il me faudra trouver la force  
De te dire tout ça ...

Tu es celle que j'ai toujours recherchée  
Celle que mon coeur a toujours désirée  
La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
Graver le temps  
Toujours ensemble  
Eternellement 

Prends le même chemin que moi  
Jamais se séparer  
Vieillir au près de toi  
Je l'ai toujours désiré

Tu es celle que j'ai toujours recherchée  
Celle que mon coeur a toujours désiré  
La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
Graver le temps  
Toujours ensemble  
Eternellement

Tu es celle que j'ai toujours recherchée  
Celle que mon coeur a toujours désiré  
La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
Graver le temps  
Toujours ensemble  
Eternellement

La voix de Drago à peine éteinte, Hermione sentit ses joues brulées par le torrent de larmes qu'elle avait versé. Elle sortit précipitemment du bain pour échapper à cette emprise magique qu'il avait sur elle. Son coeur était à nouveau brisé mais empli d'amour pour celui qu'elle détestait et voulait oublier. Se réfugiant dans la serviette qu'il lui tendait, elle s'effondra dans ses bras avec qu'un seul désir : ne plus jamais les quitter. Eternellement.

Oooooooo FIN oooooooO

Alors ça vous a plus? J'aimerai bien le savoir. Donc cliquer vite sur le petit bouton Go. Merki d'avance.

Bisous

Babar.


End file.
